It's A Family Affair
by Earthia
Summary: Post SR. Coming Soon...What's happened to Lex? His ties with Anna, can Dr. Fox cure Jason's allergies? When will Lois discover Clark's secret..haha..And what about this Crystal Cavern?
1. Chapter 1

**1: Family**

Outside the _Daily Planet_, one long exceeding expensive limo sat waiting for the one and only Clark Kent. The limo had arrived almost two hours ago, and its occupants began to get a little antsy. Thus the tall, handsome man with light brown hair and dark eyes stepped out of the car giving one last shout, "Alfred I'll be back shortly." And into the Daily Planet he went.

In the bullpen as many called it, there was some after hours work taking place. Perry White was in his office, going over the finished articles, occasionally giving a shout or some inhuman growl at a piece he didn't think was Planet material. Richard White was in his own office working with the overseas additions. While a few other reporters like Kent and Lane were finishing up articles and tying up on leads. Leaving one small Jason, running around like Superman and occasionally going to jump off a flying cabinet, though the strong arms of Clark Kent always seemed to be there when he fell.

So the quiet company was thus disturbed when billionaire Bruce Wayne exited the elevator and gave a dashing smile, and made a beeline for Clark.

Clark was bewildered. He looked to Bruce who just smiled, "I thought I might stop by, and I have some one I'd like you to meet."

"Bruce could this have waited until I was off work?"

"Nay, I tried to find out where you live, but seeing as its just the suitcase for now," indicating toward the suitcase beneath Clark's desk, "I had the of the local Wayne Hotel open a suite for you," before Clark could cut him off he continued, "Anyway even if you don't want it, I need you to watch some people for me while I am out of the country."

Clark suspicious asked, "What kind of people?"

"Your kind of people."

Now Lois Lane had never been one to be forgotten, no way no how, and due to the fact she had no knowledge that mild mannered reporter was such good friends the richest man in the U.S. she was getting a little angry.

"CLARK!"

Both men stopped their jovial conversation and looked to the fuming brunette, "How come you never mentioned this _connection_"

"You never asked."

Suddenly there was a loud shout from the entrance followed by laughing and someone with accent who sounded just a bit worried.

Clark and Lois, along with thee rest of the office, other than Bruce who had his face in his hands, turned to see a woman who could easily pass as a super model, take a rather large book and chuck it, with great speed, at the back of Bruce's head. Clark reached out grabbing the book as he heard two little voices say, "Daddy's in trouble."

The woman who had walked in was about 5'10", with clear green eyes that seem to be illuminated be the light, she had long straight black hair which her lower back and was just beautiful.

On either side stood a child, one a girl with brown hair and green eyes, and the other a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and both looked to be a bit younger than Jason. Another who had been off to the side, a little girl now stood next to Lois beaming up at her and said, "Hi my name's Anna Lang, what's yours?"

Lois was taken aback; previously she had been too occupied with the fuming woman and Bruce Wayne. She looked at the little girl who may have been less than a year older than Jason, she had long curly red hair and a big brown eyes.

"Lois, my name is Lois Lane."

Clark had heard the name, Lang, he turned to the girl and he saw it, there she was Lana Lang, only with red hair, the daughter was the spitting image of the mother.

Clark bent down next to her, "Where's you mom?"

"Are you Mr. Kent?"

At Clark's nod she continued, "Momma she died," Clark's eyes had become glassy and Lois was in shock that such a small child should be without a mother and be so calm about. Little Anna continued. "Momma tried to find you, the bad man was after us, and that's how we found Uncle Bruce, but Momma was sick and died. Uncle Bruce has cared for me ever since, until I could find you," and with that she threw her arms around Clark.

Clark stood a little bewildered and asked, "Where is your Dad?"

The little girl began to sob, "Daddy is the bad man, he is! You gotta make sure he don't find me," and the little girl sobbed and sobbed, her happy demeanor had utterly changed in seconds, and with that Clark hoisted the little girl into his arms and they walked towards a vacated office, with Bruce, the lady, and the two children.

The little girl looked at Clark asking, "So Superman are you gonna keep me safe from Daddy?"

Clark was a bit taken back when the little girl called him Superman, but he was even more taken back when the lady threw her arms around his neck from behind and was hanging on him.

"Bruce what is going on?"

"I liked you to meet my fiancé, Mara Kent a.k.a. your biological sister. And these rugrats are our children, all minus Anna there. This one is Jordan and this little angel is Lara, we named them after your parents."

Clark was stunned beyond words and set Anna down, tears glistened in his eyes, and he took Mara in his arms and asked, "How?"

She smiled, a sad smile, "When they sent you away they sent me away as well. Hoping our two ships would stay together but they didn't, and I landed in China while you landed in Kansas. I am what would be considered three Earth Years younger than you."

Bruce had been watching the office's remaining workers and he saw the boy, who was watching them intently from Clark's desk. Thus when his little boy Jordan said, "He can hear us." It was no surprise.

Looking at his son he asked, "How can you be sure?"

Jordan's serious little face contorted and said, "'Cause he told me he could hear me up here," pointing to his head.

Bruce was astonished, "Clark who is that boy?"

Mara looked at her brother's sad face and asked, "He's yours isn't he, yours and the Lane woman's?"

"How'd you know?"

"We, me, you, all of our descendants and blood relatives can communicate through are minds, but only us."

Suddenly there was a loud crash, an Ut-oh and there stood Jordan, half-way into the next floor looking quite angry, "Momma I wanna go home!"

Her eyes flared, "Jordan that is no reason to stamp your foot, I told you about that a million times."

Jordan glared at his mother and when she went to pick him up, he tried to struggle, but it was to no avail as his mother began to leave the office towards the elevators.

Time slowed as she past Jason though and in her mind she asked, "_Would you like to fly with us?"_

"_Can I?"_

Mara smiled, a mischievous smile and in this slow motion of time she reached out her hand, _"We have to be quick, can you be quick little boy?"_

Jason smiled,_ "Oh, yeah I bet I could be quicker than you,"_ and with that he reached out and took Mara's hand, time now had to compensate for what Mara did. No sooner had his hand touched hers than they were in the elevator headed for the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rooftops **

Mara sat on the edge of the roof staring out into the city, a million thoughts buzzing in her head, and a million others which weren't her own thoughts. Here sitting, the world didn't feel as complicated, next to her Jordan sat simply taking everything in with a delighted expression upon his face. To her right though sat a boy, a boy she realized wasn't just any ordinary boy, and perhaps on some level the boy, Jason, knew it too.

Smiling, a motherly smile which could always wash away the fears of her own children, talking to Jason, who was as animated as ever about everything and anything much like her own two children.

When he asked, "So when will we fly?"

"Ah, I thought you might have forgot, first I have to ask you to do something for me and then we will fly. Deal?"

Jason quickly nodded his assent, and she asked, "All you have to do is to simply answer two questions," Jason nodded and she continued, "Do you want an adventure?"

Jason again nodded with a brilliant smile which illuminated his large blue eyes, and she continued more solemnly, "Are they happy?"

"Who?"

"Your Mommy, your Daddy, Clark, Superman are they happy?"

Jason glanced around as if someone else, other than them was listening, even looking up and down to be quite sure that what he said could not be heard by another, and in the softest of whisper he replied, "I don't think Daddy is my Daddy."

"Why?"

"He can't do what I can do and neither can Mommy, only Superman can and that's Cl…."

Jason stopped and looked at her, smiled and said, "You knew that already didn't you?"

"Yes and you didn't answer my question,"

"Mommy is sad, Richard is mad, and Clark is sad too," suddenly brightening up, "Do you think Clark could be my daddy, 'Cause he can do what I do?"

Mara smiled, Jordan snorted and under his breath saying _dummy_, while earning a glare from his mother. Mara looked to Jason, "So I guess you'd like to fly now?"

Jason nodded eagerly and Mara expertly picked him and Jordan into her arms, preparing to take off……when suddenly the roof door flew open and there stood a very angry Lois Lane and an even more flustered Clark Kent.

"Jason what are you doing up here?"

"Sorry Mommy I wandered away and Miss Mara found me," while hugging his mother and giving a secret smile to Mara and Jordan.

Mara smiled back, _Next time we'll fly. Deal. _

Jason nodded his head and looked to Clark, who seemed more relived than anything else.

Heading back down to the office, and realizing the time Richard approached Lois, kissing her cheek, "I think its time we head home."

Lois hesitantly agreed, "Well just hold on I have to gather my things."

Walking to her desk she gave Clark a goodnight, gathered Jason up in her arms, and gave an awe struck look at the Waynes. And with that Lois left the Daily Planet.

Bruce headed over to Clark who was still staring at the elevator, "We should all get going as well, we have business to attend to, and I am famished," he finished with a smile.

Clark turned to say something, but Bruce went on to say, "Don't worry everything will work out just wait and see."

"Alright, let me gather my things, and we can head off to this Hotel of yours."

And not long after they left, Clark who had been alone, the last of a dead race, finally felt like he had a family, maybe not quite whole yet but it was a start in the right direction. Clark was not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Trouble on the Horizon**

Clark and company arrived at possibly the most expensive hotel in Metropolis. It was a palace, shooting into the sky and if the apartments they were going to were half as nice as the foyer he would be stunned. Walking past a massive fountain in the center of a lounge-like area they entered the clear elevators which lifted them up to the penthouse floor.

Upon entry to the apartments, Clark was shocked; he had never lived or planned to live in such elegance. Though the others seemed perfectly content and at ease, so following their lead into the living space and taking a seat.

Mara sat on the plush sofa with Lara and Anna on one side, and Jordan on the other. Clark in the chair adjacent to the sofa and Bruce stood next to the mantle above the fireplace.

Bruce sighed, "So Clark which would you like first: the Mara story, Anna's or why I am here in general?"

"Well I am on quite a rollercoaster ride as is, let's start with Mara."

Mara smiled, took a breath and began, "Well, Bruce and I, since I met him have been conducting some research, with the whole reason that I am younger than you, yet we both arrived at Earth during a close span of time. Our hypothesis is that first off, Kryptonian women do not carry on a nine month term and in fact it might actual be quite smaller at approximately five months. So that could put us at several months apart, even though you were sent as an infant as well, but here is the icing on the cake. The meteor shower which brought you to earth and brought me as well circled around the sun once before intersecting Earth's path again and landing me in China."

"After running some blood tests and age tests we found how old I am and how old you should have been when you left, with Bruce's super computer system," flashing a smile in Bruce's direction.

Clark was still a bit confused, "But how did you meet Bruce to begin with."

"Well while I was in China, I knew I was an orphan and began to look into my records and any records relating to family members, who were few and far between, and many weren't even family, but names they had given to me. In the U.S. you might consider Doe, or Smith to be of such names. Then I met Bruce in quite a compromising situation," both she and Bruce sharing a secret smile.

"Which is neither here nor there, so no need to elaborate on that," Bruce said still smiling at Mara.

Clark looked back and forth, "Mara?"

Taking another deep breath and facing Clark, she continued, "Yes, that's how I met Bruce…." though she was cut off by Clark who was getting a little perturbed.

"You never said exactly how you met."

"Oh Clark, look I am here now and that's all that matters so let me continue," and with that Mara continued, "So after I met Bruce, he brought me back to the States to help me find my family…"

Bruce cut her off with, "Little did I know she was the 'Man of Steel's' little sister."

"At the time I had been a little under the weather from kryptonite exposure back when Bruce had first found me. Well, while recovering my health in the infamous Wayne Mansion lets just say my x-ray vision got the better of me and I found out who Bruce was and he intern told me that I must be your sister," she finished with a brilliant smile.

"Then how did you come across Anna here," Clark asked still a bit puzzled.

"Oh, well after Bruce and I had a lovely weekend at Wayne Mansion. I left…"

"Without a good-bye," Bruce cut in seeming just a bit aggravated.

"So I left and found your mother…"

"But she didn't mention you when I got back."

"If people would stop cutting me off with these questions I will be able to explain, just give me a minute," she finished quite exasperated.

Jordan who had been quite silent until now said, "Everyone should always listen to Mommy, 'cause if you don't she gets very upset," finishing with a nod of his head, and a look that spoke volumes. Clark let out a small chuckle as did Bruce, but once they caught Mara's fuming face they quickly quieted down.

"As I was saying, I went to Kansas and met Martha, but when I arrived there was a woman and her infant. They had come seeking shelter, and from what I could understand, this woman, Lana Lang, was once a friend of yours. She was also very sick, and not long after I arrived she passed leaving the tiny infant, Anna Lang in your mother's care. Your mother loved Anna, and had realized who I was and knew that I'd be able to protect Anna from her father. Hence I took Anna into my own care and have raised her as if she were my own."

Bruce cut in, earning a glare from Mara, "Now while this was all taking place in Smallville, I was searching for Mara. And I soon found her in the residence of your mother."

"Your mother, Clark, understood that she may have been able to hide her son's secret, but could she hide another man's child, a man all know would have hunted Anna down, to have her in his care. So after Bruce had convinced me to go with him, one night I kissed Martha's head as she slept and with that she forgot all that had burdened her, with regard to Anna and me."

"Wow that's one hell of a story," said in utter amazement, starring at his sister, and with that the 'Man of Steel' stood up and picked Mara up and gave her a hug which would have crushed the bones of most humans.

Mara had tears in her eyes when Clark set her back down and kissed his cheek. Then she gathered up the rugrats up for bed.

Bruce glanced at the retreating figure of Mara and then at Clark, and whispered, "Now to get down to business…"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews; I was hoping that last chapter is helping to solve some unanswered questions from before. Also I appreciate constructive criticism, but I don't want flat out anything sucks, because there is such a thing as a learning curve and right now I am on it. So I will learn, the story will get better, and I hope that everyone who reads it can get some enjoyment from it. Thanks )

**Chapter 4: Across Town**

Lois had just finished putting Jason to bed, going through their routine: first a story, then tucking him in, and finally a kiss on the head with a goodnight. Jason as always, by the time his mother flicked off the light was sound asleep, dreaming of his own adventures. Lois carefully crept down the stairs, so the squeaky set wouldn't sound and wake Jason.

Lois walked into the kitchen sitting down on a stool by the island and waiting to find the opportune moment to talk to Richard, who was now doing the dishes.

No sooner had thoughts of walking back upstairs and putting it off until tomorrow entered her mind, had Richard turned around and said, "Lois we need to talk…"

Several scenarios all relating to Superman flashed through her head, and then how did Richard know?

"Huh?" a very confused Lois asked, a little shell shocked to say the least.

"I …I am sorry Lois…Its just … I should have told you sooner, but ever since Superman came back I could…I felt us drifting apart," He was leaning against the counter across from her, head hanging low, and arms crossed, "I couldn't be the better man, I didn't want to be second best," looking her in the eye and continuing, "who does? I am seeing someone, she's wonderful to me, thinks I am and the sun, the moon, and the stars. Probably how you feel about Superman. It started out as a friendly dinner and has escalated into something more."

Lois could see he was truly remorseful, but the funny thing was all the pain that she should have felt, everything awful she would have said, didn't come out, because this was making her so happy. It was her clean escape, without feeling totally crappy.

Richard continued, "I know what I am saying is probably a bit shocking, and this next part is going to infuriate you."

She noticed he seemed a little fidgeted now, but hey he probably thought that last bit was gonna kill her, so this won't be too bad…right?

Richard continued hesitantly, "Umm… Lois, I love Jason very very much, he is like my own son, but the thing is I went to a doctor and…"

Lois could not believe what he was saying….he went to a doctor. He couldn't just talk to her about it? Lois calm feeling was fading rapidly, "What did he say then?" through clenched teeth.

"Jason isn't mine."

"You took him to just some doctor. Are you crazy?"

"Lois I took him to his regular doctor, and well, when he tried to give Jason the needle, it well….it snapped on his skin."

Lois was speechless, if the piano hadn't been enough evidence this would have been.

"I want us to go our separate ways, you can have full custody of Jason, and I only would like to see him occasionally."

Lois was shocked this was getting to be too much.

"Also I would like to sell the house, because for the next few months I'll be abroad, and I'd prefer to start afresh, and the house, has many memories for both of us," Richard took a deep breath trying to get everything out, "I talked to a realtor who says he can sell it buy the end of next week if we are both out."

Lois nodded her head, in a haze of confusion, sell the house, up root Jason, find Superman, start anew, this was so soon and too much in one sitting for her.

"I'm leaving the morning, goodnight, Lois."

Lois got up, walked out back. Sitting on the old dock, she looked up at the stars. Taking a deep breath, as she saw a shooting star, she closed her eyes tight like when she was a little girl, and wished. She made her wish with all her might, that she Lois Lane and her son, Jason Lane could one day have a firm, solid family. She opened her eyes and continued to watch the stars, until she went to bed, many hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Business**

Back at the Hotel, Mara was still tucking the children in and getting them to dose off while in the other room, Bruce was whispering conspiratorially with Clark.

"Clark, abroad we found something," Bruce a little uneasy, but continued, "While expanding Wayne Enterprises, my CEO found something very interesting and thought I should know and handle it. I … I don't know how to describe what he showed me, but I have my best and most trusted scientists and researchers digging up everything we can on it. Two days ago before we left for Metropolis, a package arrived for me with new findings in the cave," reaching into his pocket he pulled out a long blue crystal and handed it to Clark.

As Clark reached for the crystal, it began to pulse and hum. Clark was amazed, "Where is the cave?" hoping it wasn't his Fortress of Solitude.

"In China near where Mara landed, though it has the look that it is much older than both of you. There is also another reason for my trip abroad other than just the cave; Wayne Enterprises plans to enter into some European and Oriental, technology and business. As a Wayne I have to be there, and bringing the family might be a bit risky, so," turning a most mischievous smile he continued, "I want you to baby sit them."

Clark was a little stunned, but baby sit, his sister, her kids, and Anna might be a bit much. He was dumbfounded for words and before he could get a word in edgewise Bruce smiled brightly and said, "Glad you agree."

No sooner had those words left his mouth then a vase went flying at the back of his head and a very low dangerous tone said, "I don't need a baby sitter, the kids and I would be fine."

"Yeah Bruce, I don't think she needs a baby sitter," Clark said hurriedly to agree with his enraged sister.

"Clark just listen, you're the only other person I can trust…"

"You mean you had someone else watch them before me?"

"Well you were out of town and I had Alfred…"

A frightful British accented voice came from the kitchen, "He made me do it Master Kent, that's why this time I am traveling with him. Mistress Mara can be quite a handful as well the children." Alfred finished earning a glare from Mara.

Bruce was getting a little angry, "A handful…There were gaping holes in walls, you call that a handful….that's a war zone!"

"Well you should know better, than to have a baby sitter."

"What do you mean; it was for your protection…"

"I don't need protection!" Mara then stormed off, slamming the door which threw it off the hinges, only succeeding in making her scream.

Clark was just an itsy bit nervous, "Ya know Bruce perhaps you might consider another plan of action," Clark timidly asked.

Bruce smiled and said, "Nah, this way is the best. Well I am leaving tomorrow morning, so I best get some rest," and with that Bruce Wayne casually walked toward the room with no door, picked the door up, leaned against the it's former resting place, and went to bed with Mara.

Clark was afraid, the 'Man of Steel' was afraid of his little sister.

"Don't worry Master Kent, it'll be fine, like a family reunion of sorts," Alfred said patting him on then back, "Guess I best gather my things so I can leave with Master Wayne tomorrow," then laughingly walked away leaving a very bewildered Clark.

While baby sitting his sister, was a bit terrifying he couldn't forget the crystals, Bruce had mentioned. Where were they from, how did they get here, and so many other questions that still weren't answered.

Suddenly he heard a far off cry for help and he raced off as Superman just barely hearing the little voice of Anna whisper, "Good Luck."

The next day it was all over the news how Superman had stopped a totally catastrophe on Interstate 56.

After seeing Bruce and Alfred off with lots of hugs and kisses from Mara and the kids and a brotherly show of affection between Bruce and Clark. Mara already felt lonely without his presence, and Bruce already missed her as he sat on the private jet. Staring out his window he saw her looking directly at him with such sadness, he ran back down the gate and shouted her name. Mara had seen him coming and was nearly at the entrance when he emerged to share one breathless kiss before he had to leave her, both whispering 'I love you.'

As Bruce's jet took off, Mara simply stood staring off at it, wishing she were with him or him with her. When the plane was completely out of sight, even for their abilities Mara turned and walked back towards her family.

Jordan ever the gentlemen, took his mother's hand in his, giving it a squeeze to lessen the pain in her heart. Smiling down at her son, Mara squeezed back.

"So Uncle Clark, where we gonna go?" asked a curious little Lara.

"Oh can we go to the park?"

"No I wanna go to the movies."

"No I wanna do …" and with that a war began between the children.

That was until their mother added with the most mischievous look she could muster, "Why don't we ALL we go to work with Uncle Clark?"

No sooner had Mara spoke the words that all eyes were set on him, "I don't know… maybe that isn't such a great idea," Clark tried to reason.

All the children started saying, "Yeah I wanna go to work with Uncle Clark."

"Me too, it'll be fun Clark," Mara laughed as she and the children skipped away.

Clark couldn't believe this, they couldn't go, to work with him, they were out of control, shouting, "Please…wait…Are you sure…No …Oh God," but to no avail for they were already getting ready to set off for the Daily Planet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Day at the Planet**

Well if Clark had thought it was a bad idea to bring them to the _Planet_ then he was most certainly right. Mara followed him around, eavesdropped on private conversations and was incessantly winking and nodding in Lois' direction. He couldn't believe this, and then there were the kids, who he hadn't seen in a like forty-five minutes. The office is only so big right? They couldn't be too far.

Clark glanced at Mara who was nonchalantly going through his filing cabinets, and making snorts, 'ahhs', or 'hmphs' at each file she went over. He couldn't concentrate, at all!

"Mara why don't you do something with the kids," Clark asked trying to get Mara off his case.

Mara didn't even glance up, "Nah," shaking her head and wondering why he would suggest that.

Clark sunk further into his chair, _Mara was dense and no wonder Bruce left her here_.

Suddenly Mara glanced up her face looked shocked if not appalled, throwing the file at him, she indignantly marched away. All Clark could thing was _Thank God she went away. _Then looking in Mara direction, he saw her whip around and give him the finger. _Whoa_ he thought.

Suddenly as if the thought was his own, _I can hear you moron. _

Clark looked at Mara who was looking right at him and put his head in his hands. Then he went back to the computer to try and get this article finished while he had some peace.

Mara decided that, this was just too boring, there was no excitement, and in her life Mara never had no excitement. With those thoughts she decided, 'I guess I'll have to make some.' Casually walking up to Lois, she stood behind her reading the article she was writing on the Kryptonite Continent and the researchers' commentary.

Lois stopped typing; it almost felt like someone was watching her. Ignoring the thought, she proceeded to type away until she heard, "I don't think that's plausible."

Lois practically jumped three feet in the air. Behind her stood the woman from yesterday, who today had come in with Clark. Lois despite being a little startled was offended, "What do you mean it's not plausible?"

"The scientist who said that…he's wrong," Mara stated in a matter-a-factly way.

"And who are you to say if it's wrong or right?"

"I just know it…Okay?"

Lois and Mara glared at each other until Mara smiled, a brilliant smile, and said, "I have to say I like you."

Lois was a little taken aback by that, and stated, "Well you are not awful."

Mara's smile grew and she stretched out her hand and said, "I'm Mara Kent, very nice to meet you."

"Well I am …"

"Lois Lane, yes I know my brother told me."

Then it clicked in Lois' head, her brother, Clark was her brother and she was with Bruce Wayne. Clark was connected to Bruce Wayne, all those times they could have interviewed the man who doesn't give interviews, but Clark didn't say a thing. She was gonna kill him. Lois smiled at Mara and asked the reporter's question, "Can I get an interview with you about Bruce Wayne."

Mara was just about to nod yes when Clark came out of nowhere and said, "Mara doesn't do any interviews."

"Clark, I think that decision is solely up for Mara to decide." Lois then glanced at Mara who seemed a little off in space.

Clark was starring at Mara, thinking _Nooo_.

Mara looked at Clark then back at Lois, "It'll have to wait until another time, sorry."

Lois sighed, a defeated look coming across her face, and Clark went back to his desk. Mara still stood next to Lois, she shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Lois would you mind if I helped you around the office. I'm bored to death and Clark refuses to let me do anything," she said with an aggravated sigh.

"Umm… yeah sure…I can use all the help I can get," she said in a much light tone.

So the day went on, for the bullpen of the _Daily Planet_. On several occasions Clark would disappear, and Lois and Mara would stare at the television hoping for the latest on Superman.

It was just before lunch when all hell broke loose. There were several loud shout, a thud, and a cry. Mara, Lois, and Clark all ran to see what was happening. There in an older store room, sat four very guilty looking children. Jason stood in the middle of the room and once he saw his mother his hand automatically pointed at Jordan who was halfway through the wall into the next room.

Lois looked back and forth and asked, "What happen here?"

Jason looked at his mother, "Jordan shouldn't call Anna names."

"I was just playin'," came the whine from the wall.

"This doesn't look like playing, Jordan," Mara said in her motherly voice.

Another whine came from the wall, "Momma…"

"Momma nothing.."

"Momma he ain't supposed to be able to beat me...'cause…," before he could finish his Lara walked up to the wall and soundly kicked the shin which was still on their side.

"Momma's right," she said with a huff and marched over to stand next to her mother, with her arms crossed just like her.

Lois was still shocked, Jason had put the other little boy through a wall, and no one was seriously injured, she could pass out she was so overwhelmed.

"I am so sorry, Jason did that," turning to look at Jason who just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Oh don't worry kids will be kids."

When Mara said that, Lois should have passed out, kids will be kids. Kids don't throw each other through walls.

Clark looked at the scene before and wanted laugh but he held it in. Looking down he spotted Anna staring up at him with eyes, so much like her mother's. Bending, he quickly swooped her up into his arms.

Smiling she asked, "Guess what?'

He responded, charmed by her enthusiastic smile, "What?"

"Jason's my boyfriend."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"Nope."

Lois turned around and with Jason in her arms about to exit the storeroom, when Clark came up with a brilliant idea, "Umm …Lois… well, would you like to get lunch with us? We'll be heading out soon."

Lois needed a break, a break with Clark Kent and company may have not been exactly what she had wanted but she'd take it. Smiling she replied, "Yes, lunch would be nice. Maybe you can tell us about your vacation,"

Jason gave him thumbs up and Mara gave him a puzzled look, _Vacation?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lunch and other Occurrences**

They had left the office, and headed towards a little deli, about two city blocks from the Planet. The kids were buzzing about everything and asking everything else. Lois was still stunned from earlier, but gracious for the time away. Mara and Clark each walked in silent contemplation.

As the group continued to walk, through the busy streets, Lois couldn't help but notice the similarities between, Mara and Clark. Both were tall, 5'10" and at least 6'4" respectively, the dark brown hair, and the eyes that despite being different colors had that same luminescent glow. Lois couldn't help but let the thought cross her mind, _'Clark is quite handsome_...' Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she looked towards Jason who was walking between Lara and Anna just in front of her, and as if he knew she was thinking of him, he turned and smiled a brilliant smile making his blue eyes glow.

Lois despite herself couldn't help but occasionally glance in Clark's direction; she had never noticed how tall he was until just now. He was like a gentle giant. There was something about it though, his whole look, that puzzled her. Something that boiled just below the surface, asking to be found, something…. Lois' thoughts were interrupted as she tripped on the unleveled pavement. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact, when two strong, warm arms encircled her shoulders and waist. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she glanced into the possible the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Clark glanced at Lois and in an unusual voice, a mix of the something deep and the Clark she knew said, "Watch your step."

It was like déjà vu' looking into to …Clark's eyes. Whatever it was, she couldn't place it, and soon she was out of Clark's arm and continuing on their way, though the feeling of loss that ached at her heart felt a million times worse.

They arrived at the deli shortly after, quickly claiming a table. Lara, Mara, Jordan, and Clark all ordered burgers, while Lois and Jason got a deli salad, with a tiny bit of bacon on top. Lastly Anna got a club sandwich.

Conversation was progressing, with Clark quickly coming up with places he had traveled to in the past five years. It was when Lois mentioned a camel postcard that she had received from Clark when, Clark's whole demeanor changed. His head was slightly tilted, as was Mara's, and quickly he said, "Umm…I forgot to hand Perry my article…Sorry I'll have to take a rein check on lunch."

Mara jumped up and said, "I forgot to feed the cat… Can I leave the kids with you; I'll be back in a jiff?"

Lois nodded and soon both were gone, and she had four very wide eyes looking at her. Both had thrown down some money before tearing off. Lara's big brown eyes stared at Lois as if she could read her thoughts, and asked, "Superman's gonna be on the news, can we watch?"

Lois nodded, a bit puzzled about Superman being on the news, she hadn't heard anything. Asking the deli owner to turn on news, which he did with some disgruntle sounds. There was nothing on yet, and just as she went to walk back to the table, breaking news came on about Superman and a mysterious woman being sited at a bank robbery.

Just moments before when Clark and Mara had left the deli…

"Mara, this isn't right, this isn't why Bruce left you here," Clark stated, quite annoyed.

"Yeah well, I'm either going now with you or wait until next time and go when you can't stop me."

Clark contemplated the situation, Mara couldn't get hurt, she'd be some help, but did he want to put her at risk.

Mara smiled, her now trade mark mischievous smile, "Come on…I already have an outfit."

As quickly as he had changed, so did she.

There Mara stood, in a suit very similar to his, only there was a short, very short, red skirt, attached to the skin tight blue body suit. It was sleeveless, with of course the a red cape which reached her lower back, and an 'S' symbol much like Clark's on her chest.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Ahh...that's for me to know and you …well …you can try and figure out."

With those words exchanged they had taken off into the metropolis skyline.

Superman and the newly dubbed Superwoman had taken out the bank robbery in record time even for Superman. Though there had been a slight moment for concern. When the robber had started to fire shots at his aggressor Superman, most would bounce off, but one aimed at his head grazed Superman's cheek actually leaving a mark.

Superwoman had witnessed the bullet, despite her shock she had quickly swooped down to grab the bullet. From there on though things went well, but the bullet would be kept for analysis later.

Back at the deli the children were watching the news, when the single shot grazed Superman's face there was a very startling gasp. Lois looked at them, and when Superwoman got the bullet she could have sworn Jordan whispered, 'Good job Momma.'

Lois shook her head. She had imagined it. Or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

Soon the news went on to other events and the children went back to eating and talking.

Lois saw Jason about to eat a French fry and quickly grabbed it from him, "Jason, you know better, you can't eat things like this with your allergies."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Ya know me and my brother use to get all those kinds allergies, but Doc Fox fixed us up," stated Lara with a mouth full of food.

"Oh yeah, you see Momma gave us all these allergies 'cause..." Jordan's sentence was cut off by Lara hand in his face.

"Oops sorry, didn't know your face was there."

Lois looked at Lara and she just shrugged and said, "Sorry."

Lois was intrigued by the idea that the allergies could be solved, she wanted Jason to be able have fun other children, so maybe this Dr. Fox could help her out too, she then made a mental note to talk to Mara about it.

Later at the office, Mara and Clark had yet to return, and the news was going ballistic over Superwoman, and all the crimes, murders, and natural disasters the two had stopped that afternoon.

Lois was just a bit peeved; she couldn't believe that they left her with four kids. She needed a break and bad, glancing around the office she looked for a victim to give the kids off to and that's when she spotted Jimmy, "Jimmy come here."

"Hey Lois whatta yah need?"

"Well I was gonna take a quick break, but I need someone to watch the kids," before Jimmy could shake his frightened face no, Lois went on, "Thanks Jimmy I knew I could count on you," and then she disappeared.

Jimmy looked around and asked aloud, "Where are the kids?"

And then he heard Perry give an inhuman yell and four very guilty looking faces left his office, through the door, not the door they had made.

Up on the roof Lois whispered into the air, "Superman."

She didn't even have to turn to know it was him, when she heard the graceful landing of feet to the ground, "Hello Lois."

She turned to him and said, "Richard left."

"I hope I didn't cause this rift between you and Richard."

Lois gave a curt laugh, "Its better this way, I was wrong to keep him like I did and now he met some girl, who is better to him then I could ever be."

That's when she noticed the slight cut on his cheek, just barely noticeable, "Did that bullet do that to you?" she asked as she walked closer, letting her fingertips graze the small cut.

"Yes," he loved it when she was so close to him. He thought he might kiss her, or whisk her away, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want her to love Superman alone, but to love the Clark in him as well, "I have to go."

"See you later."

"See you later?"

Lois smiled, "It's not as final as goodbye."


	8. Should this story continue?

Do to lack of reviews, and a not so great writing talent, I am debating on walking away from the fanfic "It's a Family Affair." While I would love to enjoy writing more, whether or not the story is good, is my concern.

This is not a writer's block, because I had many directions for the story to go in, it's a question of whether it's worth it.

If anyone wished this story to be continued, please give me a review, whether it be anonymous or not, and I will continue the story. Thank you to those who have reviewed, your reviews have been helpful. This is not for flames.

Thank-you very much,

Earthia


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9: Lex? Dr. Fox?**

Mara and Clark had returned by the time Lois had returned from the roof. As the hours went on at the office, the secretaries, reporters, and etc. started to dwindle leaving only the regulars, such as Clark, Lois, Perry, Jimmy, and a few others. These few continued on with their work diligently, leaving the children to Mara.

Off in another part of town, Lex Luthor sat in an up class restaurant with Kitty. The knowledge of how he and Kitty had escaped the island may forever be considered a mystery, but they had and now the infamous Lex Luthor was about to take on his next grand scheme.

Kitty sat playing with her overly expensive lace scarf, twirling it about her fingers, in a ditzy sort of way. Lex looked at her and practically choked; why he had he brought her along? What good could Kitty, of all the people, possible be?

Often at times like these when he sat with Kitty or any woman for that matter and wondered why he had kept them around, thoughts, almost like ancient memories would stir in his head, awakening things long left dead. Dead, now being the case, for she had been dead for almost five years.

He could never get her out of his mind, no matter how many women, or how many schemes; he could never rid himself of her. He had loved her. Then again so had Clark.

Ha. Clark. Lex had been curious, and had done some quick research on Clark and discovered he was none other than Lois Lane's partner. He almost wanted to laugh, almost; Clark was still the second best and unwanted. Clark had Lois, but she was Superman and Clark had wanted Her, but she had chosen him, Lex.

With those last thoughts Lex's fist had clenched around the champagne glass and broke it.

"God, Lex. Can't you be a little less melodramatic," whined Kitty, "And where is this Mr.… what was it?"

"Kitty you don't have to worry your little head about names," a less enthused Lex answered. Honestly though the less Kitty knew the better, she was the reason he was here tonight, if it hadn't been for stupidity then they would have had all the crystal he could ever want.

That's when their guest arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor, it's nice to finally meet you," and with that statement a hand was outstretched.

Lex took the hand, shook it quickly, "Yes, thank you Mr. Smith."

Mr. Smith was an average size man, not over weight, but no muscle builder. He had beady little eyes, rough tan skin, and black hair slicked back. His smile was far from charming, but more of a murderous look.

"So do you have the information I wanted," asked Lex.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, the coordinates of the Cavern I have, but do you have my money?"

Lex sneered at the man, "A down payment now, of one million and the rest later."

Mr. Smith nodded and then passed over the coordinates of possibly the biggest find that would ever be uncovered on Earth, maybe even in Earth's remote solar system. The Atlantis of Caverns, something that had been lost, was now found and Lex Luthor was the one with the details.

Back at the Planet, Clark and Mara were getting ready to leave when; Lois came quickly over to Mara.

"Mara," gaining her attention Lois continued, "today at lunch after you left, Lara and Jordan said about how they use to have awful allergies, but a doctor, Dr. Fox cured them. How?"

Mara eyes must have been as big as saucers as she looked down at her two children, who were glancing in every way but at her. Clark was looking rather expectantly at her as well. Taking a gulp, literally, "Dr. Fox… Well, you know Bruce, well Dr. Fox… that's a good question, he's the CEO of Wayne Enterprises… and he's doctor too, and this is all very hard to explain."

"I can tell," stated Lois who was getting just a bit antsy.

"The kids they inherited their allergies, from me, the antibodies in my system, wouldn't mix with Bruce, so mine were constantly attacking Bruce's, hence the allergies in the kids."

Lois was just a bit confused, "Umm…I am a little rusty on my Bio but can't that only happen if two different species mate?"

Mara shrugged, "Freak genetics."

Lois just nodded and Clark looked at Jason.

"So how does it work?" Now Lois wanted to know more, her motherly instinct coming out.

"Umm…that's even more tricky," Mara didn't know how to explain to Lois that she need Clark's blood to do it but went on, "Well have you ever heard of those people who get their blood cleaned?" when Lois nodded she continued, "First whichever parent has the same blood type is the candidate. Once a month, Dr. Fox takes a pint of my blood. Then he … well what he does for the kids is a little different, he has to scan their blood for the weaker antibodies and inject mine in their place."

"What do you do if you don't have the blood type of your child?" Lois shrugged trying to seem calm, "Jason was never good with needles."

"Well look Dr. Fox will coming by to do the transfusions tonight, so why don't you come by and discuss this with him?"

"You can do that in an apartment?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry, Bruce had a place installed in the basement where it will constantly be sterile for us to use," Mara said in a matter a factly way.

Clark knew this could only end in trouble or Lois discovering his secret. He was about to suggest maybe we do this another night when Mara said, "Why don't you come by for dinner, too?"

"Umm…yeah sure."

During this conversation the group had made their way into the lobby, Lois was about to ask where do you live when Mara smiled her mischievous smile, "Clark why don't you go in their car, and show them how to get to the apartment."

Before he could respond, Mara had whisked herself and her kids plus Anna into the limo, which quickly zipped away. Clark shrugged at Lois, and Lois smiled, "She sure is something else."

"Yeah, her and those kids are out of control," responded Clark, with a look that made Lois laugh.

"Clark if you don't mind me asking?"

As they made their way to Lois' car, Clark looked at her and asked, "Lois…what is it?"

"Anna, she isn't Mara's daughter is she?"

Clark looked down and then back up at Lois who was now fumbling with her keys nervously.

"I shouldn't have asked? I am sorry," Lois said sincerely.

"She's the daughter of an old friend of mine, Lana; she passed away while I was on vacation."

"I am sorry Clark, I didn't know," curiosity then got the better of Lois, "Is Anna yours?"

Clark was shocked, "No she's not."

"Does Mara or you know who her father is, maybe he could care for her?" asked Lois trying to be helpful, but the nosy reporter in her was getting the better of her.

"Her father isn't exactly fatherly material."

"Oh come on Clark, I am sure if this guy knew he had a kid he'd want to be there for everything," Lois stated with a glassy, far away look that she quickly wiped away.

"No, Lois, you wouldn't think that if you knew who he was."

"Clark, you said that as if I knew who he was already?" by the look on Clark's face she asked, "Do I?"

Jason sat in the back, he knew this wasn't going to be good, whoever Anna's daddy was.

Lois started the car and asked, "Clark you haven't answered my question?"

"Lois you must promise that if I were to tell you, you can never judge this girl for her father's faults. You must never let on that you know, Anna is innocent despite her father's guilt and your grudges against him. Can you do that Lois?" Clark asked in a voice that wasn't the Clark she knew but the one she had glimpsed earlier.

"Yes," whispered Lois.

"Lex," Clark said in an almost unbearable whisper.

Lois looked at Clark's expression, how could such a beautiful, innocent little girl be the daughter of such a monster, a monster that tried to kill the one man in the world she loved most, the father of her own child. Then it struck her the child of her worst enemy, the worst enemy of the father of her own child, was best friends with her son. The irony of it all made Lois pass out in the driver's seat.

Jason in the back had absorbed the whole conversation but kept quiet, the only though running through his mind was at least the car wasn't moving yet.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Arrivals and Departures**

When Clark had finally arrived at the apartment carrying Lois, who was still unconscious, something struck him. A cord in his heart which he thought he might never feel. There were so many different feelings were attacking his senses, Hearing the kids in the bedroom playing, enjoying childish antics; his niece, son, and nephew by blood. Blood, something he never thought he'd have in the family department. Then he heard his sister in the kitchen cursing silently under her breath, catching the scent of some smoke drifting from the kitchen entrance. Though the most exhilarating of all the feelings he felt, was holding Lois in his arms, even if she was unconscious.

In the living room, a man, not so old, but passed his prime, sat, Lucius Fox he assumed.

Walking into the living room, he sat Lois down on the sofa, ever so carefully. Lucius looked at Clark; Bruce had often spoken of him. Lucius also knew Clark's secret.

"Hello there Clark, it's nice to finally meet you," outstretching his hand for a friendly handshake with a warm smile.

Clark reached out his hand in return, smiling as well, "Nice to meet you as well."

"And who is the young lady?"

"Oh this is Lois Lane," Clark said in a soft voice as not to wake her. Then gesturing towards the children's room, "The boy, Jason's, mother."

Lucius took an intake a breath, "Ahh…Mara was telling me about Jason," giving Clark a pointed look which showed he knew of Jason paternity, "It seems he is a similar predicament as the Wayne children once were. Though I don't know how such a thing can be solved without his mother uncovering certain facts to the whole procedure."

"Yes that is a bit of problem," Clark nervously replied.

Mara had heard in the kitchen and both men heard her snort, "A bit…that's an understatement."

Clark then turned his attention back to Lois and gently shook her shoulders, "Lois…Lois…its time to wake up. Come on Lois," Clark continued, watching Lois' eyes slowly flutter open.

"Where am I?" Lois groggily asked.

"We are at the apartment."

"What's that awful smell?" Lois asked trying not to gag.

A loud crash was heard in the kitchen, and both Clark and Lucius tried to hide their laughter.

Clark smiled, not his corky smile, but a smile unlike one she had ever seen, one that made his face light up in such away it was indescribably handsome as he said, "That's what Mara calls dinner."

Another crash was heard from the kitchen and Lucius couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Hello Miss Lane, I am Lucius Fox, earlier Mara informed me of Jason's allergies."

Lois nodded her head, "Do you think there is anything that could be done?"

"Well it's hard to say...," giving a pointed look at Clark where he stood behind Lois, "It all depends on Jason's blood type. Dependent on whether you and he are a match or him and his father."

Lois looked nervously at Lucius, "I think he probably has his father's blood type, but I can't be sure."

Lucius smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Miss Lane; we'll have this figured out shortly."

Mara gave one last rather loud shout from the kitchen, and then walked out fixing her hair and trying to wipe any leftovers off her clothes and said, "Dinner is ready."

Everyone moved to the table, while Mara brought forward the "food". The faces of those at the table said it all, _what kind of food is this?_ Mara though sat down happily smiling, "Eat up, everyone."

Clark pushed the food around, obviously having no intent to eat. Lois made excuses that she wasn't feeling too well since she fainted and asked about wrapping her's up.

Jordan was also pushing around the food on his plate, making faces when the clumps wouldn't come apart, "When is Alfred coming back?"

Mara looked at her son, _How cute he misses Alfred…_"Aw honey Alfred will be back soon with Daddy. Why is something wrong?"

"Well Momma he makes good food."

Mara's face turned ten shades of red and everyone at the table looked away, trying not to make eye contact, "What's wrong with my food" Mara couldn't believe it, no one liked the dinner she slaved over. Well they obviously didn't know good cooking.

"Momma, its not you, its me," Jordan said in a very empathetic voice.

Well all the adults at the table nearly choked. Eventually the adults began to eat the "food" trying their best to set a good example for the kids.

Clark glanced at his sister, how she ate that, whatever was that was on her plate, and enjoyed it, he'd never know, but if eating this sludge made her happy then he'd do it. He smiled, he never really envisioned himself eating sludge to make someone he cared about happy. That's when he felt it, like heat vision on his skin, her stare. Lois was staring at him, and she didn't know it. Well this could be a good thing. When he looked her way, she quickly turned away, shaking her head out of whatever daze she had been in.

Lucius took a breath and asked, "Mara are you ready, with the kids?"

Mara nodded grabbing her brood of children, and motioning for Lois and Jason to follow her, she began to lead the way. They walked to the elevator, taking it down to the basement. There they continued across the cold stone expanse, heels clicking on the floor, Mara then walked up to a steel wall. There she opened a circuit breaker box, and flipped a series of switches, which opened a door barely noticeable in the steel. Finally through there was a mini hospital you might say.

"Alright Mara you know the drill…Kids sit over there…Lois you can watch from over here with Clark at the monitors," Lucius barked out orders, prepping Mara for the transfusion.

Lois glanced around, "Clark," she whispered, "Do you think it is a bit much," motioning to the whole place, "I mean …really Clark do you?"

"Gee Lois;" trying to seem unaffected by anything out of the normal, which was like this whole place, "I think it's probably a standard procedure."

He was feeling though a tad insecure, plus there was something in there, something making him feel weak, like a kryptonite effect. He looked at Mara where she lay through the glass window; she looked so frail and sickly. She had just moments before she had seemed so fine, and now. Glancing at Lucius Fox he saw it…there in his hand was needle made of kryptonite.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for the delay in updating, really busy schedule as of late. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I would appreciate if characters of my creation were not reproduced. Thank-you.**

**I hope everyone enjoy s this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Destiny and Perhaps _Love?_**

Lois looked at the children who seemed unaffected in the other waiting area, but as she looked at Clark, he looked a sickly green. His hands were holding his head, and she could see him clenching his jaw. Thoughts were running a mile a minute through her head, what was wrong with Clark. Clark, somehow he had claimed a place in her heart, though she would never admit it, she was more worried for the mild mannered report than a friend might have been.

Reaching out, tentatively with her hand she touched his shoulder, "Clark...Clark, what's wrong?"

Struggling to contain the agony in his voice, he quickly replied, "I'll be fine."

Though he had tried not to be quick with Lois, he had been, and Lois was not stupid. She had never seen Clark snap or be quick with anybody, nothing ever got to him, so she knew something must be wrong.

"Clark Kent, what is wrong? You look like your about to pass out?"

Clark looked cautiously up at Lois trying to disguise any sign of pain. There she stood, with her hands on her hip and her foot tapping, and not to mention the most worried/aggravated face he had ever seen on her. He almost wanted to laugh.

"Lois I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

"Smallville, you better be," letting on a little more emotion than she meant.

Both looked through the glass window to see, Lucius had finished taking the blood from Mara and was now, placing the needle in a lead box. As soon as the box closed, Mara began to look much better. The color returned to her face, her eyes regained their shine, and over all she looked like nothing had happened. If any of the occupants of the small room had looked towards the spot on her arm where the needle had been, they would have seen no evidence that it ever been there.

Lois noticed that with Mara's speedy recovery, Clark as well seemed to be fine as well. It was if, they had been connected, sharing the pain.

Mara, along with Lucius came into the area they were seated in.

"Alright, now I have to take some blood from the kids, scan it, and then transfuse replacement cells from Mara in," Lucius explained.

Mara nodded and Lucius called over Jordan and Lara who routinely hopped up onto the hospital beds.

"Oh, Clark I'd like to show you something, if you could come with me," getting a quick nod, Mara continued, "Lois we'll be right back."

Mara pulled Clark away into another area, which was stocked with supplies and such which were occasionally needed by Dr. Fox.

"Clark I'm sorry…"

"What the hell was that?"

"You weren't supposed to feel anything, I didn't realize I was projecting the pain," Mara looked remorsefully at Clark, "I would have never …never done that intentionally."

"Mara its okay," Clark said as he took her into a brotherly embrace, "What was it?"

"Just like we can share thoughts, we can share pains," Mara looked at him with sorrow.

Clark nodded, understanding what Mara was trying to say. Then another thought occurred to him, "Why was the needle kryptonite?"

"Duh…it's our only weakness, nothing else can penetrate the skin…moron," Mara finished with a roll of her eyes. Glancing back at the kids, she saw Lois watching intently what was going on, motioning to Clark with a sigh, "We'd better get back."

Clark nodded and they both headed back to the screening area, where Lois was.

As the night progressed Lois learned she couldn't cure her son, only his father could as she had expected. Jason would have to live with his allergies until such a time came when his biological father could give him a transfusion.

It was a long night for everyone; both Jordan and Lara were tried from the kryptonite exposure, which had weakened their small bodies. Mara and Clark were worn from their own trials and tribulations. Lois was depressed, she felt like she couldn't save nor keep anyone she loved. Jason, the ever compassionate little boy he was held his mother's hand, trying to get her to be happy. Then there was finally Anna, a little girl with a surrogate family, nothing truly to call her own, and for a small child barely six, to grasp such a concept is a tragedy in itself. Perhaps by these small thoughts, these inconspicuous thoughts which passed through each of their minds, in such a tumultuous day, they had set in motion a series of events that would forever shape each of their futures for good and for _worse_. All by just a single, thought, on one's own life, could you change your entire destiny from that moment on?

The party then, left the safe guarded medical center, moving out in the same style in which they had previously entered, with as little conversation as possible. Upon arriving at the suite, Lucius was shown to a suite on the same floor by a valet. Mara and Lucius exchanged goodbyes, with a few innuendos only they understood. Polite goodbyes from the rest of the group ensued as well and then Dr. Fox went on his way for a decent nights sleep.

Lois was just about to reach out to pick Jason up, when he asked, "Can I spend the night?"

Jason looked expectantly at Mara and Clark, Clark wanted to eagerly nod his consent, but he too then turned to look at Mara.

Mara couldn't believe this, everyone in the room was looking at her, she wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't. Looking at the beautiful eyes of her nephew and that of her brother's she caved, "You're both welcome to stay the night."

Both, Clark and Jason, smiled wide farm boy smiles, the kids all jumped for joy and Lois nodded in consent as well.

Before the kids could get too excited though Mara adopted a stern motherly voice and said, "It's late, bed in five minutes," which was followed by a chorus of 'ahh's.

Glancing at Lois, Mara asked, "Would you like a change of clothes for the night?"

"Oh yeah that'd be great," Lois smiled with relief and followed Mara as she motioned her to follow. That's when the door caught Lois' eye, "Umm…Mara what happened with the door."

Mara blushed, which was a first, Lois thought she would never see someone like Mara blush, Mara smiled, "Don't know my own strength sometimes," and shrugged it off. Lois was more confused than ever with this family; don't know your own strength, no woman she ever met could throw a door off its hinges unless they were a weight lifter.

Lois thankfully took the clothes, and changed in Mara's private bathroom and then asked the big question that kept running through her mind, "How's the sleeping arrangement working out?"

"Oh well I am not quite sure…the kids can all stay in their room, there's matching bunks already in there anyway," Mara shrugged, "This is my room and your welcome to share the bed with me, but it might be a little cramped," she said looking at the twin. As if Mara was struck by lightening she marched out into the living room where Clark was already changed and drinking a glass of water. Looking at him she said, "Clark you're on the couch."

Clark practically spit out his water.

Mara turned back to Lois and smiled, "You can sleep in the Master bedroom."

Lois looked from Mara to Clark in an instant, "No, I couldn't impose like that I'll stay on the couch," she quickly rambled off.

"Umm…Yes you could and you will, Lois," Mara turned toward her and escorted her down the hallway to the bedroom, "Here we are."

Lois looked and Mara a little anxiously, "Do you think Clark minds?" she asked while fidgeting with her bracelet.

"Clark doesn't mind he was just a bit shell shocked," Mara said with a shrug, "Alright I am going to tuck the kids, your-welcome to come with me."

Lois smiled gratefully with a nod and both walked across the hall to the kid's room. On one wall there was the girls' bunk with purple and pink comforters and such. On the other was a matching bunk with dark red and dark blue comforters. As they entered the children were talking in conspiratorially low voices, laughing and giggling as they had entered. Lois watched as Mara gave each child a hug, a kiss, and a smile that was each their own. Lois walked over to Jason who was on the top bunk.

"Jason maybe you should take the bottom, honey?"

Jason smiled, his beautiful big smile, "Don't worry Mom, if I fall I won't he the ground."

Lois was a little taken aback by the comment, and especially by the faces and expressions shared by everyone else in the room with the comment. The comment had even caused Mara to come over and give him another hug and smile. It was as if it had meant something much more to Mara, but to Lois it only reminded her of Superman. The man she loved who she hadn't seen in days, and due to their parting she doubted she'd see anytime soon.

Smiling down at her gift, her wonderful little boy, the one thing she could always have that connected her to the man she loved, "Alright, goodnight, Jason," smiling at all of them, "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

Mara echoed what Lois had said both leaving the room and heading their separate way. Looking down the hallway the lights were already out, assuming that Clark was asleep, Lois laid down in the queen size bed.

Sighing aloud, she scanned the room; it was very …well the best to describe it might be simple, unelaborated. The room had matching dressers, bed post, and nightstands of cherry oak, and everything else was white. The window was directly across from the bed allowing the moonlight to spill in, and a beautiful view of the city.

Rolling unto to her stomach, she took a deep breath. She soon after fell sound asleep, maybe it had been a long day, but perhaps maybe in that deep breath, subconsciously she had noticed that which can only be describe as a summer's night cling to the sheets of Clark's bed. It was a scent she knew, one that she would never forget; it wrapped her in a cocoon safe from all her worries and fears.

Sometime in the night, Lois was awoken by the closing of what sounded to be a…window? She cautiously walked down the hall, glancing in on the children who were all still fast asleep, she continued down into the living area where she saw Clark.

Lying on his stomach, his large frame was sprawled across the couch. It was quite funny to look at it. He looked so…so…Lois though quickly brushed that thought from her mind. Walking over she sat on the coffee table across from him. Gently she took her hand and brushed back an errant dark brown hair out of his face. The thought which had been previously discarded returned he was handsome; she'd hardly ever noticed what a handsome face he possessed, like a god.

Staring intently at Clark, millions of thoughts rushed through her. All dealing with Clark, and how she had never met anyone like him…and during these thoughts, Lois Lane began to feel something in her heart for Clark and she admitted it to herself. Leaning down over Clark she gently placed a kiss on his cheek, before returning to bed.

Lois never noticed Clark's eyes flutter open and she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Lois was awakened by the wonderful aroma of well brewed coffee, along with something akin to bacon and perhaps just maybe…homemade Texas toast. Smiling, as she inhaled the wonderful aroma, she began to walk down the hallway. She could hear giggling coming from the kitchen, obviously whoever was cooking was receiving assistance from the children. Glancing through the doorway without a door, she saw Mara still asleep, looking like the she was dead; obviously she wasn't a morning person.

Lois was just beyond the kitchen door, trying to keep her presence unnoticed. Listening she heard the conversation between Clark and the children…

"Can I flip the toast?" begged Jordan, whose pout most often won such battles with Alfred.

Clark smiled affectionately saying, "Maybe another day, buddy, but today me and Miss Lois have to get to work."

Clark had yet to get ready for work, ever since he had woken up he had been minding the children and preparing breakfast, running a hand through his bed hair, he began to whip up some eggs.

"Hey Jason," Clark began, "Do you know what kind of eggs your mom and you like?"

Jason who was looking back at Clark, cross eyed through Clark's glasses replied, "Over easy."

Lara was sitting on the counter, holding the eggs when Clark asked her to hand him two. Haphazardly picking up the two eggs, Lara broke them both. Staring blankly at the two broken eggs, she inhaled sharply, rubbing her yoke filled hands together Lara began to cry.

Clark gingerly picked up Lara, rubbing her back.

"She always cries when she breaks things," Jordan said sadly as he watched his sister.

"Lara, it'll be fine…no need to worry," Clark soothed.

Sniffling, along with hip cupping Lara asked, "Are you sure?"

Smiling genuinely, "Absolutely, but now we must get breakfast done before your Mommy comes and wants to cook," Clark finished in mock seriousness.

All the children took an intake a breath and began working eagerly with Clark to finish breakfast.

Lois let out a giggle as she came around the corner to fully look in the kitchen full of frenzy. Just as Clark turned around she took a shocked breath…he didn't wear glasses? There before her stood Clark Kent without any glasses and looking remarkably …uncanny resemblance to…could she even say it?

Clark had yet to see Lois, turning to Jason he asked, "Hey little guy can I have my glasses back?"

Jason laughed asking, "Why…you don't need them?" Just as Clark went to reach for them using his lightening fast reflexes, Jason hopped down from where he had been sitting and over to his mother.

Clark's vision caught sight of Jason, but was distracted by the creamy white legs that led up to the body and then face of a shocked Lois Lane. Jason seeing the tension handed the glasses over to Clark who immediately placed them on his face, coughing nervously.

Lois was flabbergasted, still staring intently at Clark despite him having turned away she asked…no more like stated, "You look remarkable like…"

Before she could say it Clark but in saying, "Peoples ay I have one of those faces," he shrugged.

Groggily Mara walked into the room, having heard most of the conversation. Making a beeline for the coffee she mumbled, "I highly doubt that."

Clark glared at her, and Lois still stared dumbfounded at Clark.

Breakfast preceded in much the same manner, the children silently bickering, Lois silent occasionally glancing in Clark's direction, leaving Clark and Mara to bicker openly.

Mara glaring at her brother in much the same eye contest they had been in since she had awoken turned her attention to Lois, smilingly a little too sweetly she asked, "Who was it you thought dear Clarkie reminded you of?"

Lois nearly choked on her food, and before she could respond Clark said in an authoritarian voice, "It really doesn't matter," his tone leaving no room for argument. Lois any other day would have been totally offended and had blown up on Clark but today she was thankful for his interruption, but Mara was not.

"Well I think it matters," Mara said in a huff.

"Mara why would it matter, I am not whoever she was thinking of," Clark stated innocently.

"Really Clark you should let her say…it might be quite flattering. You never know?" Mara added just as innocently.

"I am perfectly fine being Clark Kent and no one else," Clark grinded out at his sister.

"Are you Clark?" Mara asked edging toward a topic he didn't want to pursue, "Really Clark wouldn't it be nice to be someone else for a while…to let go?"

"How do you know I don't let go?" Clark asked glaring, truthfully afraid his hit vision might burn a hole through his sister's forehead.

Mara through her utensil down with a little more force then she had intended causing the spoon to be vertically imbedded in the wooden table, "Really Clark look at you, so drawn up, you couldn't let go if it killed you…you can't let anyone else in."

"I let you in," then gesturing toward the children, "I let them in, I let Bruce in."

"That's only because he has as many secrets as you do…hell some you even share," practically ready to pounce across the table she continued, "And them you let in because they are blood…all accept Anna, why do let her in…to protect her, to make up for damage done in your youth between her mother and you…what Clark can't you let others in just to love them?"

"Mara I don't know where this is coming from but stop it," Clark growled, now standing as well.

"Lois, have you ever known Clark to have a girlfriend…anyone?" Mara asked vehemently.

"Uh…" glancing between the two, "I don't think I should be involved."

"ANSWER IT!" Mara demanded.

"Don't Lois," Clark growled lowly.

Whispering almost too low to hear, but all heard the faint 'No.'

"You keep any woman who might love you at a distance, but Clark now there others…other consequences to consider. That you cannot ignore any longer!" Mara fumed. Continuing she said, "Giving your love shouldn't be a trial; it should be without reservation, Clark."

"Not all of us can risk that."

"What is that supposed to mean, do I not have my own children to care for, do I not have someone whom I love very dearly, Clark?" Mara went on, "You built your own walls, I can feel them here," she said gesturing towards her heart, and with that she left the table.

Anna's face was solemn and downcast as she asked, "May I be excused?"

"Anna…" Clark began but he voice lost its volume as he nodded in acquiesce. Anna silent retreat from the table was followed by a simple statement.

"Clark…" but Lois received no response from the man directly next to her. Reaching out tentatively and resting her hand on his arm she said again, "Clark…don't let Anna walk away…she needs someone," swallowing her own pride she admitted to the still steely face of Clark, "Every little girl needs a father figure…Anna needs you."

Clark turned to face her, his crystal blue eyes revealing the sadness he felt. As if sensing his question on whether she was being truthful, she nodded with a smile of encouragement. Clark without further hesitation followed after Anna.

Sighing Lois pushed her plate away, placing her elbows on the table she put her head in her hands and glanced at the three remaining occupants. Mara's words echoing in her mind that Clark had let them in because they were related, but where did Jason fit into that, maybe she had forgotten his was there? Shaking her head she smiled and asked, "So…how are you guys this morning?"


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Lois was awakened by the wonderful aroma of well brewed coffee, along with something akin to bacon and perhaps just maybe…homemade Texas toast. Smiling, as she inhaled the wonderful aroma, she began to walk down the hallway. She could hear giggling coming from the kitchen, obviously whoever was cooking was receiving assistance from the children. Glancing through the doorway without a door, she saw Mara still asleep, looking like the she was dead; obviously she wasn't a morning person.

Lois was just beyond the kitchen door, trying to keep her presence unnoticed. Listening she heard the conversation between Clark and the children…

"Can I flip the toast?" begged Jordan, whose pout most often won such battles with Alfred.

Clark smiled affectionately saying, "Maybe another day, buddy, but today me and Miss Lois have to get to work."

Clark had yet to get ready for work, ever since he had woken up he had been minding the children and preparing breakfast, running a hand through his bed hair, he began to whip up some eggs.

"Hey Jason," Clark began, "Do you know what kind of eggs your mom and you like?"

Jason who was looking back at Clark, cross eyed through Clark's glasses replied, "Over easy."

Lara was sitting on the counter, holding the eggs when Clark asked her to hand him two. Haphazardly picking up the two eggs, Lara broke them both. Staring blankly at the two broken eggs, she inhaled sharply, rubbing her yoke filled hands together Lara began to cry.

Clark gingerly picked up Lara, rubbing her back.

"She always cries when she breaks things," Jordan said sadly as he watched his sister.

"Lara, it'll be fine…no need to worry," Clark soothed.

Sniffling, along with hip cupping Lara asked, "Are you sure?"

Smiling genuinely, "Absolutely, but now we must get breakfast done before your Mommy comes and wants to cook," Clark finished in mock seriousness.

All the children took an intake a breath and began working eagerly with Clark to finish breakfast.

Lois let out a giggle as she came around the corner to fully look in the kitchen full of frenzy. Just as Clark turned around she took a shocked breath…he didn't wear glasses? There before her stood Clark Kent without any glasses and looking remarkably …uncanny resemblance to…could she even say it?

Clark had yet to see Lois, turning to Jason he asked, "Hey little guy can I have my glasses back?"

Jason laughed asking, "Why…you don't need them?" Just as Clark went to reach for them using his lightening fast reflexes, Jason hopped down from where he had been sitting and over to his mother.

Clark's vision caught sight of Jason, but was distracted by the creamy white legs that led up to the body and then face of a shocked Lois Lane. Jason seeing the tension handed the glasses over to Clark who immediately placed them on his face, coughing nervously.

Lois was flabbergasted, still staring intently at Clark despite him having turned away she asked…no more like stated, "You look remarkable like…"

Before she could say it Clark but in saying, "Peoples ay I have one of those faces," he shrugged.

Groggily Mara walked into the room, having heard most of the conversation. Making a beeline for the coffee she mumbled, "I highly doubt that."

Clark glared at her, and Lois still stared dumbfounded at Clark.

Breakfast preceded in much the same manner, the children silently bickering, Lois silent occasionally glancing in Clark's direction, leaving Clark and Mara to bicker openly.

Mara glaring at her brother in much the same eye contest they had been in since she had awoken turned her attention to Lois, smilingly a little too sweetly she asked, "Who was it you thought dear Clarkie reminded you of?"

Lois nearly choked on her food, and before she could respond Clark said in an authoritarian voice, "It really doesn't matter," his tone leaving no room for argument. Lois any other day would have been totally offended and had blown up on Clark but today she was thankful for his interruption, but Mara was not.

"Well I think it matters," Mara said in a huff.

"Mara why would it matter, I am not whoever she was thinking of," Clark stated innocently.

"Really Clark you should let her say…it might be quite flattering. You never know?" Mara added just as innocently.

"I am perfectly fine being Clark Kent and no one else," Clark grinded out at his sister.

"Are you Clark?" Mara asked edging toward a topic he didn't want to pursue, "Really Clark wouldn't it be nice to be someone else for a while…to let go?"

"How do you know I don't let go?" Clark asked glaring, truthfully afraid his hit vision might burn a hole through his sister's forehead.

Mara through her utensil down with a little more force then she had intended causing the spoon to be vertically imbedded in the wooden table, "Really Clark look at you, so drawn up, you couldn't let go if it killed you…you can't let anyone else in."

"I let you in," then gesturing toward the children, "I let them in, I let Bruce in."

"That's only because he has as many secrets as you do…hell some you even share," practically ready to pounce across the table she continued, "And them you let in because they are blood…all accept Anna, why do let her in…to protect her, to make up for damage done in your youth between her mother and you…what Clark can't you let others in just to love them?"

"Mara I don't know where this is coming from but stop it," Clark growled, now standing as well.

"Lois, have you ever known Clark to have a girlfriend…anyone?" Mara asked vehemently.

"Uh…" glancing between the two, "I don't think I should be involved."

"ANSWER IT!" Mara demanded.

"Don't Lois," Clark growled lowly.

Whispering almost too low to hear, but all heard the faint 'No.'

"You keep any woman who might love you at a distance, but Clark now there others…other consequences to consider. That you cannot ignore any longer!" Mara fumed. Continuing she said, "Giving your love shouldn't be a trial; it should be without reservation, Clark."

"Not all of us can risk that."

"What is that supposed to mean, do I not have my own children to care for, do I not have someone whom I love very dearly, Clark?" Mara went on, "You built your own walls, I can feel them here," she said gesturing towards her heart, and with that she left the table.

Anna's face was solemn and downcast as she asked, "May I be excused?"

"Anna…" Clark began but he voice lost its volume as he nodded in acquiesce. Anna silent retreat from the table was followed by a simple statement.

"Clark…" but Lois received no response from the man directly next to her. Reaching out tentatively and resting her hand on his arm she said again, "Clark…don't let Anna walk away…she needs someone," swallowing her own pride she admitted to the still steely face of Clark, "Every little girl needs a father figure…Anna needs you."

Clark turned to face her, his crystal blue eyes revealing the sadness he felt. As if sensing his question on whether she was being truthful, she nodded with a smile of encouragement. Clark without further hesitation followed after Anna.

Sighing Lois pushed her plate away, placing her elbows on the table she put her head in her hands and glanced at the three remaining occupants. Mara's words echoing in her mind that Clark had let them in because they were related, but where did Jason fit into that, maybe she had forgotten his was there? Shaking her head she smiled and asked, "So…how are you guys this morning?"

…………………………………………………………………

Far off in China…

"What do you mean, you can't get in?" Bruce asked in a slightly aggravated manner.

The scientist, Dr. Oswald said back in a calm fashion, "You see that symbol right there," gesturing to the two waved lines, with a circle connected toward the opposite ends of each line, "It seems to be a code…of what kind I don't know?" shrugging his shoulder totally bewildered, "For all we know it may be a password in their language, a map of sorts, a sequences of letters…it's like handing me a book in Korean and telling me to read…it could be a name," he finished exasperated.

"Well Master Wayne there is one source…or there are two people for the source who may perhaps be able to solve you problem," offered Alfred in his 'you may not like it but its true' tone.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bruce shook his head and asked, "If I could get somebody to give you a push in the right direction would it be easier?"

"Loads," Dr. Oswald said with a hopeful look.

"Do you have any idea what it might be though, before I bring my source?" Bruce practically looked like he was begging.

"I am sorry but…"pausing and seeing the look of hope on Bruce's face he rephrased his words, "Perhaps it's a library or sorts…it's seems as if it might be a very large and accurate history book."

……………………………………………..

Inching out on to the balcony Clark could see Anna sitting off to the side, staring off into the city. He knew all of this was way too much for him sometimes, let alone a five year old. Reaching out his hand tentatively he ruffled her curly red locks, "Hey there."

"Hey," she replied despondently.

"Ya know Mara loves you, but sometimes I think she is a bit too pushy," Clark began, receiving a nod from Anna. "You're a wonderful little girl ya know that…in the short time I've known you, you've found your way into my heart," he said with any easy smile.

Turning him to with her all knowing brown eyes she asked, "Do you love me for my mother, or for the wish that I was yours, or …for me?" her big brown eyes watering.

Clark was shocked by the question, where did a five year old come up with that. Smiling he said, "Anna, I love you," as he lightly pinched her nose, causing her to smile. Continuing he said, "I loved your mommy very much, but your mommy loved your daddy, and he did love her, but he knew I loved her too, and that made him so mad…but you aren't your mommy, but I love because I see some of your mommy in you, which makes me know how wonderful you'll be and that I will always protect you," Clark finished with a reassuring smile.

"But you gotta protect the whole world not just me," Anna reasoned.

"I know I shouldn't pick favorites, but no matter what…anything, I will come to you," Clark said in his most authoritative voice, then smiling easily he said, "Even you became the most evil villain in the world…I would come to save you," laughing as he finished.

Anna laughed as well and reached up and hugged Clark, then pushing away she asked, "What was my mommy like?"

"Oh she was wonderful," Clark said with a far off look, "She had your brown eyes and looked just like you except her hair was brown and straight. She was kind and generous, never mean or obnoxious…she always did what was right…"

Anna interrupted him by saying, "Like you," with a big smile.

Smiling back at her like a father would to his daughter, and then pulling her over by her shoulders to give her a hug. Smiling up at him in her carefree childhood manner she asked, "What should I call you…'cause Mr. Kent is kinda boring and stuffy?"

Looking up to think and then back at her he said, "You could call me just Clark or Uncle Clark. Both of those I would be fine with, but anything would be alright, Anna."

"Uncle Clark," she declared as she hugged him fiercely, "Do you have a picture of her?"

Smiling Clark said with a wink, "I'll be right back."

Not three seconds later did Clark return with two pictures. The first one was just of Lana up in the barn house, she was leaning against the barn window laughing at something Clark or someone had said. Smiling reminiscently he said, "We'd go up there…all of us to get away. Its still there the Kent Barn, one day perhaps I will take you there."

"I'd like that Uncle Clark," she said still gazing at the picture, "Did Mother know your secret?"

"Once she did, but I couldn't put that responsibility or danger on her, she loved your father and I wanted her to be able to love him without reserve, so I made her forget…" Clark said staring at the old photo, contemplating all that had once been and now was, how they had changed.

"She knew you loved her, I can see it in her eyes," Anna said staring at the picture just as hard as Clark.

Clark simply nodded his head and handed her the picture and brought out the other. It was actual a wonderful shot, one memories were truly based around. There stood five people all looking happily. From left to right there stood one young man who was laughing, practically shaking his head at whatever nonsense had made the group laugh. After him stood a beautiful blonde girl, her hair was somewhat short ad flippy, and she had bright green eyes that spoke of secrets and her search for them. She was smiling widely and had one arm around the man's shoulder to the right of her. The blonde's petite form in quite a contrast to his large but friendly self. Next was a young man who was quite tall, with thick black hair and stunning blue eyes, chuckling and smiling a typical farm boy smile. Next stood, Lana who Anna immediately recognized, but after her stood one more. He didn't stand off alone and was obviously like by the members of the group he was closest to. He was bald, but looked quite young, wearing an all black but quite chic suit, compared to the others who were dressed like casual teens. He was smiling though, and it was an honest smile. They stood together and looked so happy, as if theirs was type of friendship legends were made of.

"Who are they," Anna asked with curiosity.

"They were my best friends, practically family," sighing, "My mother loved them all, she always gave people a chance, even when my father insisted nothing good could come of them."

"Was it him?" looking at Clark who looked at questioningly, then pointing to the last man in the black she asked, "You're mom, she gave him a chance right?" eyes shining that she had solved the mystery.

Nodding his head solemnly he said, "Yes," almost in a whisper.

"Who was he?"

Staring at the picture and remember that day he said with a sad sort of smile, "Lex Luther."

Eyes wide she asked, "The bad man?" at Clark's nod she quickly changed the subject, "Who are the rest?"

Smiling with easiness he said, "Well that's Ben, he was my best friend, but my worries began to weigh on him," already knowing her question, "yes he knew. Then there was Chloe, she was my best friend while Ben was around and long after he left. She was quite funny, she had a wall of weird occurrences that happened after I came, always trying to solve the next mystery. That was until she realized my secret, after that she tried to protect me…she worked at the Planet briefly but then traveled abroad to investigate weird things that are meteor related. She still writes for the Planet, and keep sin touch when she can…and that one is me," grinning at Anna, "and then there's your mom."

"That's who she fell in love with?" pointing to Lex, and at Clark's nod she went on, "So is he my father?"

"Anna…" but he couldn't lie, "I can't lie," he said in exasperation, "but do you really want to know?" She nodded and he replied sadly, "Yes, but you have to know, they loved each other against the world…they tried so hard, but Lex…he wanted to the only man in Lana's life, and wanted to find…find secrets that are meant to stay as secrets."

……………………………………………..

Lois quite some time ago had cleaned up breakfast and stopped as she was walking down the hall, she decided she would listen in on how well…if at all Clark was cheering up Anna. Stopping carefully, she heard Clark say:

"_I loved your mommy very much, but your mommy loved your daddy, and he did love her, but he knew I loved her too, and that made him so mad…_

Lois knew she should have walked away but she wanted to know about Clark, about all these people who were suddenly invading her life.

Clark had easily blocked everyone in the apartment out when he was talking to Anna forgetting that there was still one person who didn't know his secret.

Lois was caught in her thoughts…secrets?...Clark sounded more open and less like he was today…a starry thought crossed her mind like her sub-consciousness saying to her, _"Well that's what Clark's probably like when he is just himself…"_

"_Why wouldn't he always be himself?" _

Ignoring anymore thoughts from that part of her brain she continued to listen, but she felt like had been dealt a blow to the chest to discover that; one Anna's father was Lex Luther the man who was constantly trying to kill her and the people she loved, but two Clark…loveable, friendly Clark and evil, sinister Lex Luther had once been friends. Heading away from the door, Lois was trying to compose herself. Going into the bathroom, she splashed her face with water repeatedly, and stared for awhile at her reflection.

"_Poor Clark…"_ never had she realized how lonely Clark must be…moved from a Smallville to Metropolis, leaving his friends and family…he was alone here, friends with Jimmy, but what really choked her up is that he had tried to befriend her as well…and she had been rude and unkind, to the mild-mannered, ever the gentlemen Clark. She had been a real _bitch. _Clark had lost his home friends, by moving away, and lost Lex and Lana to each other. Putting upon a new resolve she decided that she, Lois Lane was going to truly become Clark Kent's true friend…even if at times he could be embarrassing…smilingly corkily…sometimes it was kinda cute.

Just as she went to exit the bathroom, she bumped right into…Mara.

Smiling her at her, her most deviling smile Mara asked, "Now…now Miss I do believe eavesdropping isn't quite polite…did you hear something that interested you?"

"No…well I went to check on Clark and Anna, but I wanted to know about Clark's youth so I stayed," she protested.

"Hear anything interesting…perhaps a secret," Mara pried, one finely shaped black eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…just…I heard about Lana and Lex," Lois finished guiltily.

"Nothing else…" and with Lois shake of her head Mara continued, "Don't speak to my brother that you heard, and I wont say anything either…just don't make it a habit of eavesdropping."

Lois nodded and both women continued on their ways. What else could she had heard? Was it something to do with that secret? Puzzled Lois went down the hall, deciding that now was not the time to contemplate these things…later…later she would talk to Clark…and be his friend! She finished smiling at her new plan.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Lois was awakened by the wonderful aroma of well brewed coffee, along with something akin to bacon and perhaps just maybe…homemade Texas toast. Smiling, as she inhaled the wonderful aroma, she began to walk down the hallway. She could hear giggling coming from the kitchen, obviously whoever was cooking was receiving assistance from the children. Glancing through the doorway without a door, she saw Mara still asleep, looking like the she was dead; obviously she wasn't a morning person.

Lois was just beyond the kitchen door, trying to keep her presence unnoticed. Listening she heard the conversation between Clark and the children…

"Can I flip the toast?" begged Jordan, whose pout most often won such battles with Alfred.

Clark smiled affectionately saying, "Maybe another day, buddy, but today me and Miss Lois have to get to work."

Clark had yet to get ready for work, ever since he had woken up he had been minding the children and preparing breakfast, running a hand through his bed hair, he began to whip up some eggs.

"Hey Jason," Clark began, "Do you know what kind of eggs your mom and you like?"

Jason who was looking back at Clark, cross eyed through Clark's glasses replied, "Over easy."

Lara was sitting on the counter, holding the eggs when Clark asked her to hand him two. Haphazardly picking up the two eggs, Lara broke them both. Staring blankly at the two broken eggs, she inhaled sharply, rubbing her yoke filled hands together Lara began to cry.

Clark gingerly picked up Lara, rubbing her back.

"She always cries when she breaks things," Jordan said sadly as he watched his sister.

"Lara, it'll be fine…no need to worry," Clark soothed.

Sniffling, along with hip cupping Lara asked, "Are you sure?"

Smiling genuinely, "Absolutely, but now we must get breakfast done before your Mommy comes and wants to cook," Clark finished in mock seriousness.

All the children took an intake a breath and began working eagerly with Clark to finish breakfast.

Lois let out a giggle as she came around the corner to fully look in the kitchen full of frenzy. Just as Clark turned around she took a shocked breath…he didn't wear glasses? There before her stood Clark Kent without any glasses and looking remarkably …uncanny resemblance to…could she even say it?

Clark had yet to see Lois, turning to Jason he asked, "Hey little guy can I have my glasses back?"

Jason laughed asking, "Why…you don't need them?" Just as Clark went to reach for them using his lightening fast reflexes, Jason hopped down from where he had been sitting and over to his mother.

Clark's vision caught sight of Jason, but was distracted by the creamy white legs that led up to the body and then face of a shocked Lois Lane. Jason seeing the tension handed the glasses over to Clark who immediately placed them on his face, coughing nervously.

Lois was flabbergasted, still staring intently at Clark despite him having turned away she asked…no more like stated, "You look remarkable like…"

Before she could say it Clark but in saying, "Peoples ay I have one of those faces," he shrugged.

Groggily Mara walked into the room, having heard most of the conversation. Making a beeline for the coffee she mumbled, "I highly doubt that."

Clark glared at her, and Lois still stared dumbfounded at Clark.

Breakfast preceded in much the same manner, the children silently bickering, Lois silent occasionally glancing in Clark's direction, leaving Clark and Mara to bicker openly.

Mara glaring at her brother in much the same eye contest they had been in since she had awoken turned her attention to Lois, smilingly a little too sweetly she asked, "Who was it you thought dear Clarkie reminded you of?"

Lois nearly choked on her food, and before she could respond Clark said in an authoritarian voice, "It really doesn't matter," his tone leaving no room for argument. Lois any other day would have been totally offended and had blown up on Clark but today she was thankful for his interruption, but Mara was not.

"Well I think it matters," Mara said in a huff.

"Mara why would it matter, I am not whoever she was thinking of," Clark stated innocently.

"Really Clark you should let her say…it might be quite flattering. You never know?" Mara added just as innocently.

"I am perfectly fine being Clark Kent and no one else," Clark grinded out at his sister.

"Are you Clark?" Mara asked edging toward a topic he didn't want to pursue, "Really Clark wouldn't it be nice to be someone else for a while…to let go?"

"How do you know I don't let go?" Clark asked glaring, truthfully afraid his hit vision might burn a hole through his sister's forehead.

Mara through her utensil down with a little more force then she had intended causing the spoon to be vertically imbedded in the wooden table, "Really Clark look at you, so drawn up, you couldn't let go if it killed you…you can't let anyone else in."

"I let you in," then gesturing toward the children, "I let them in, I let Bruce in."

"That's only because he has as many secrets as you do…hell some you even share," practically ready to pounce across the table she continued, "And them you let in because they are blood…all accept Anna, why do let her in…to protect her, to make up for damage done in your youth between her mother and you…what Clark can't you let others in just to love them?"

"Mara I don't know where this is coming from but stop it," Clark growled, now standing as well.

"Lois, have you ever known Clark to have a girlfriend…anyone?" Mara asked vehemently.

"Uh…" glancing between the two, "I don't think I should be involved."

"ANSWER IT!" Mara demanded.

"Don't Lois," Clark growled lowly.

Whispering almost too low to hear, but all heard the faint 'No.'

"You keep any woman who might love you at a distance, but Clark now there others…other consequences to consider. That you cannot ignore any longer!" Mara fumed. Continuing she said, "Giving your love shouldn't be a trial; it should be without reservation, Clark."

"Not all of us can risk that."

"What is that supposed to mean, do I not have my own children to care for, do I not have someone whom I love very dearly, Clark?" Mara went on, "You built your own walls, I can feel them here," she said gesturing towards her heart, and with that she left the table.

Anna's face was solemn and downcast as she asked, "May I be excused?"

"Anna…" Clark began but he voice lost its volume as he nodded in acquiesce. Anna silent retreat from the table was followed by a simple statement.

"Clark…" but Lois received no response from the man directly next to her. Reaching out tentatively and resting her hand on his arm she said again, "Clark…don't let Anna walk away…she needs someone," swallowing her own pride she admitted to the still steely face of Clark, "Every little girl needs a father figure…Anna needs you."

Clark turned to face her, his crystal blue eyes revealing the sadness he felt. As if sensing his question on whether she was being truthful, she nodded with a smile of encouragement. Clark without further hesitation followed after Anna.

Sighing Lois pushed her plate away, placing her elbows on the table she put her head in her hands and glanced at the three remaining occupants. Mara's words echoing in her mind that Clark had let them in because they were related, but where did Jason fit into that, maybe she had forgotten his was there? Shaking her head she smiled and asked, "So…how are you guys this morning?"

…………………………………………………………………

Far off in China…

"What do you mean, you can't get in?" Bruce asked in a slightly aggravated manner.

The scientist, Dr. Oswald said back in a calm fashion, "You see that symbol right there," gesturing to the two waved lines, with a circle connected toward the opposite ends of each line, "It seems to be a code…of what kind I don't know?" shrugging his shoulder totally bewildered, "For all we know it may be a password in their language, a map of sorts, a sequences of letters…it's like handing me a book in Korean and telling me to read…it could be a name," he finished exasperated.

"Well Master Wayne there is one source…or there are two people for the source who may perhaps be able to solve you problem," offered Alfred in his 'you may not like it but its true' tone.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bruce shook his head and asked, "If I could get somebody to give you a push in the right direction would it be easier?"

"Loads," Dr. Oswald said with a hopeful look.

"Do you have any idea what it might be though, before I bring my source?" Bruce practically looked like he was begging.

"I am sorry but…"pausing and seeing the look of hope on Bruce's face he rephrased his words, "Perhaps it's a library or sorts…it's seems as if it might be a very large and accurate history book."

……………………………………………..

Inching out on to the balcony Clark could see Anna sitting off to the side, staring off into the city. He knew all of this was way too much for him sometimes, let alone a five year old. Reaching out his hand tentatively he ruffled her curly red locks, "Hey there."

"Hey," she replied despondently.

"Ya know Mara loves you, but sometimes I think she is a bit too pushy," Clark began, receiving a nod from Anna. "You're a wonderful little girl ya know that…in the short time I've known you, you've found your way into my heart," he said with any easy smile.

Turning him to with her all knowing brown eyes she asked, "Do you love me for my mother, or for the wish that I was yours, or …for me?" her big brown eyes watering.

Clark was shocked by the question, where did a five year old come up with that. Smiling he said, "Anna, I love you," as he lightly pinched her nose, causing her to smile. Continuing he said, "I loved your mommy very much, but your mommy loved your daddy, and he did love her, but he knew I loved her too, and that made him so mad…but you aren't your mommy, but I love because I see some of your mommy in you, which makes me know how wonderful you'll be and that I will always protect you," Clark finished with a reassuring smile.

"But you gotta protect the whole world not just me," Anna reasoned.

"I know I shouldn't pick favorites, but no matter what…anything, I will come to you," Clark said in his most authoritative voice, then smiling easily he said, "Even you became the most evil villain in the world…I would come to save you," laughing as he finished.

Anna laughed as well and reached up and hugged Clark, then pushing away she asked, "What was my mommy like?"

"Oh she was wonderful," Clark said with a far off look, "She had your brown eyes and looked just like you except her hair was brown and straight. She was kind and generous, never mean or obnoxious…she always did what was right…"

Anna interrupted him by saying, "Like you," with a big smile.

Smiling back at her like a father would to his daughter, and then pulling her over by her shoulders to give her a hug. Smiling up at him in her carefree childhood manner she asked, "What should I call you…'cause Mr. Kent is kinda boring and stuffy?"

Looking up to think and then back at her he said, "You could call me just Clark or Uncle Clark. Both of those I would be fine with, but anything would be alright, Anna."

"Uncle Clark," she declared as she hugged him fiercely, "Do you have a picture of her?"

Smiling Clark said with a wink, "I'll be right back."

Not three seconds later did Clark return with two pictures. The first one was just of Lana up in the barn house, she was leaning against the barn window laughing at something Clark or someone had said. Smiling reminiscently he said, "We'd go up there…all of us to get away. Its still there the Kent Barn, one day perhaps I will take you there."

"I'd like that Uncle Clark," she said still gazing at the picture, "Did Mother know your secret?"

"Once she did, but I couldn't put that responsibility or danger on her, she loved your father and I wanted her to be able to love him without reserve, so I made her forget…" Clark said staring at the old photo, contemplating all that had once been and now was, how they had changed.

"She knew you loved her, I can see it in her eyes," Anna said staring at the picture just as hard as Clark.

Clark simply nodded his head and handed her the picture and brought out the other. It was actual a wonderful shot, one memories were truly based around. There stood five people all looking happily. From left to right there stood one young man who was laughing, practically shaking his head at whatever nonsense had made the group laugh. After him stood a beautiful blonde girl, her hair was somewhat short ad flippy, and she had bright green eyes that spoke of secrets and her search for them. She was smiling widely and had one arm around the man's shoulder to the right of her. The blonde's petite form in quite a contrast to his large but friendly self. Next was a young man who was quite tall, with thick black hair and stunning blue eyes, chuckling and smiling a typical farm boy smile. Next stood, Lana who Anna immediately recognized, but after her stood one more. He didn't stand off alone and was obviously like by the members of the group he was closest to. He was bald, but looked quite young, wearing an all black but quite chic suit, compared to the others who were dressed like casual teens. He was smiling though, and it was an honest smile. They stood together and looked so happy, as if theirs was type of friendship legends were made of.

"Who are they," Anna asked with curiosity.

"They were my best friends, practically family," sighing, "My mother loved them all, she always gave people a chance, even when my father insisted nothing good could come of them."

"Was it him?" looking at Clark who looked at questioningly, then pointing to the last man in the black she asked, "You're mom, she gave him a chance right?" eyes shining that she had solved the mystery.

Nodding his head solemnly he said, "Yes," almost in a whisper.

"Who was he?"

Staring at the picture and remember that day he said with a sad sort of smile, "Lex Luther."

Eyes wide she asked, "The bad man?" at Clark's nod she quickly changed the subject, "Who are the rest?"

Smiling with easiness he said, "Well that's Ben, he was my best friend, but my worries began to weigh on him," already knowing her question, "yes he knew. Then there was Chloe, she was my best friend while Ben was around and long after he left. She was quite funny, she had a wall of weird occurrences that happened after I came, always trying to solve the next mystery. That was until she realized my secret, after that she tried to protect me…she worked at the Planet briefly but then traveled abroad to investigate weird things that are meteor related. She still writes for the Planet, and keep sin touch when she can…and that one is me," grinning at Anna, "and then there's your mom."

"That's who she fell in love with?" pointing to Lex, and at Clark's nod she went on, "So is he my father?"

"Anna…" but he couldn't lie, "I can't lie," he said in exasperation, "but do you really want to know?" She nodded and he replied sadly, "Yes, but you have to know, they loved each other against the world…they tried so hard, but Lex…he wanted to the only man in Lana's life, and wanted to find…find secrets that are meant to stay as secrets."

……………………………………………..

Lois quite some time ago had cleaned up breakfast and stopped as she was walking down the hall, she decided she would listen in on how well…if at all Clark was cheering up Anna. Stopping carefully, she heard Clark say:

"_I loved your mommy very much, but your mommy loved your daddy, and he did love her, but he knew I loved her too, and that made him so mad…_

Lois knew she should have walked away but she wanted to know about Clark, about all these people who were suddenly invading her life.

Clark had easily blocked everyone in the apartment out when he was talking to Anna forgetting that there was still one person who didn't know his secret.

Lois was caught in her thoughts…secrets?...Clark sounded more open and less like he was today…a starry thought crossed her mind like her sub-consciousness saying to her, _"Well that's what Clark's probably like when he is just himself…"_

"_Why wouldn't he always be himself?" _

Ignoring anymore thoughts from that part of her brain she continued to listen, but she felt like had been dealt a blow to the chest to discover that; one Anna's father was Lex Luther the man who was constantly trying to kill her and the people she loved, but two Clark…loveable, friendly Clark and evil, sinister Lex Luther had once been friends. Heading away from the door, Lois was trying to compose herself. Going into the bathroom, she splashed her face with water repeatedly, and stared for awhile at her reflection.

"_Poor Clark…"_ never had she realized how lonely Clark must be…moved from a Smallville to Metropolis, leaving his friends and family…he was alone here, friends with Jimmy, but what really choked her up is that he had tried to befriend her as well…and she had been rude and unkind, to the mild-mannered, ever the gentlemen Clark. She had been a real _bitch. _Clark had lost his home friends, by moving away, and lost Lex and Lana to each other. Putting upon a new resolve she decided that she, Lois Lane was going to truly become Clark Kent's true friend…even if at times he could be embarrassing…smilingly corkily…sometimes it was kinda cute.

Just as she went to exit the bathroom, she bumped right into…Mara.

Smiling her at her, her most deviling smile Mara asked, "Now…now Miss I do believe eavesdropping isn't quite polite…did you hear something that interested you?"

"No…well I went to check on Clark and Anna, but I wanted to know about Clark's youth so I stayed," she protested.

"Hear anything interesting…perhaps a secret," Mara pried, one finely shaped black eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…just…I heard about Lana and Lex," Lois finished guiltily.

"Nothing else…" and with Lois shake of her head Mara continued, "Don't speak to my brother what you heard, and I wont say anything either…just don't make it a habit of eavesdropping."

Lois nodded and both women continued on their ways. What else could she had heard? Was it something to do with that secret? Puzzled Lois went down the hall, deciding that now was not the time to contemplate these things…later…later she would talk to Clark…and be his friend…a good friend! She finished smiling at her new plan.

…………………………………………………….

Bruce had flown back as fast as possible; he needed Clark to solve the mystery at Crystal Cavern, not to mention he missed his children very much.

He had first looked for them at the hotel, but alas they had all left for the day, leaving only one place other to look…the Planet.

………………………………………………….

Lex sat behind his desk going over the satellite photos of the Crystal Cavern. It was amazing how well it seemed to be hidden in the mountains that stretched through China…almost as if it had been placed purposely there.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when he himself had gone to China in search of an artifact that would be the key to solving the riddle behind his friend…and to get back at his father, but life had been different then.

He had Kitty now, but despite everything Kitty was nothing like Lana, and if he could just kill…kill that blue Boy Scout he would…he destroyed everything! In the deep recesses of Lex's mind a memory, repressed and disillusioned, begged to be remembered…just if he could place the identity of Superman then he could kill him…starting with everything he loved most. Grinning sinisterly, Lex sighed contently and began to prepare his departure for the Crystal Cavern.

He had just one errand to run first.

…………………………………………………..

Walking across town, mid-morning is quite a feat, dodging and maneuvering through the vast amount of people. Clark had been sent out on a coffee run for Lois, Perry, and Jimmy, and of course Mara demanded that she go with him.

He hadn't been paying much attention to Mara's endless chatter when he bumped right into the man in front of him, who began to lose his balance. Clark's abnormal reflexes kicked in just in time to grab the man before he fell backward.

Beginning to speak his apologies he stopped short…"Lex?"

The man looked quizzically up at Clark, analyzing him, confused until sudden comprehension dawned upon him… "Clark Kent."

Clark well-mannered and good nature, despite everything, could not let go of the one time friendship he had with Lex Luther. Smiling, not his farm boy overjoyed grin, but one that had a slight sadness to it asked, "How are you doing?"

Lex couldn't place it but Clark looked awfully familiar…and when did he start wearing glasses. Smiling back regretfully, "I'm fine Clark, just attending to some business before I leave."

Perked up he asked, "Leaving? Where are you headed?"

"China, so I best get going…nice seeing you Clark?" Lex said with a small wave before he disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that?" Mara asked glancing between Clark and the crowd where Lex had disappeared.

"He was once my friend," Clark said remorsefully.

"Clark," lightly touching his arm, "He's not anymore…you have to go get him…who knows what he may be up to?" Mara reasoned.

With that Clark took off…but it was too late Lex was gone. His eternal guilt began to rise…What would Lois think of him letting Lex go? What about Jason? His family?

Little did Clark know he would regret his decision much more in the coming days to not go after Lex.


	15. Chapter 15

When Clark and Mara had finally returned to the office, everything seemed to be normal, but the looks they both received from their fellow colleagues, when they had thought Clark and Mara weren't watching spoke volumes. Setting down their burdens on Clark's desk they glanced around looking for their children, and Lois.

It was just then that Perry's head popped out of his office, "KENT!" causing everyone in the room to look at Perry's red face, Perry was known for shouting but not for the admonishing tone he used now.

Both Mara and Clark walked cautiously into Perry's office. Mara, standing next to her brother scowling at the loud obnoxious man, Perry White. Clark looked on edge, as he pushed his glasses up his nose, and cleared his throat, which made Mara roll her eyes.

"Kent," Perry began, and then looking at Mara he asked sarcastically, "Whose she…your sister?"

Mara smiled like the Cheshire cat, as Clark gulped and replied in his typical Clark voice, "Yes."

Eyeing Mara, Perry snorted making Mara gape. Turning back to Clark though he went on, "Listen Clark," folding his hands together and leaning back, "We don't keep secrets here at the Planet…Now listen, I can understand that it isn't something you'd brag about…especially you, but you could tell me…I'd only expect an interview occasionally…you know how it is…he's one of the most famous men ever…" and on and on Perry went.

Mara was getting antsy, did Perry know Clark's secret and little did she know that Clark was sweating over the same thing she was. Did Perry know?

Still rambling Perry finally finished with, "….He is Bruce Wayne ya know."

Both let out a sigh of relief and Clark smiled, "I don't think it'd be a problem sir."

"Good now he's in the briefing room," it seemed as if Perry had finished, so they both began to turn away but Perry's firm voice stopped them, "Today's Tuesday Kent, an interview for the Sunday morning edition on my desk Saturday afternoon." Both Clark and even Mara nodded before quickly making their way to Bruce.

……………………………………………………….

Bruce seeing his lovely fiancée approaching stood to embrace her, and she without any hesitation threw herself into his arms, their embrace making others in the room a slightly embarrassed. Clark cleared his throat and Lois became oddly distracted with her pen.

Suddenly a loud crashed echoed through the briefing room, causing the couple to reluctantly pull apart. Standing innocently off to the side were his children, though how innocent they were, was something else entirely, but seeing them there made his lonely heart rush. Swooping down he picked up Lara, who giggled with glee, and pulled Jordan close for a hug, ruffling his hair.

Smiling with such happiness, that was reflected in Mara's own face he asked, "So my darlings did you miss me?"

Mara snorted sarcastically still smiling and Jordan furrowed his brow and shook his head. Lara just giggled shaking her head quickly at her father and then looking down at her nose at him trying to repress a smile. It was little Anna who smiled up affectionately from where she stood next to him and nodding her head. Gathering her up into his arms as well he hugged her and said, "I can always count on you, Anna, can't I?"

She laughed and her laughter grew when Lara wrapped her arms around his neck tightly saying, "And me too!"

Jason stared in wonderment at the Waynes, and how their family seemed to be perfect. Lois despite the very interesting way her pen reflected the light couldn't tear her eyes from Clark. And Clark he was staring out the window as if dreaming, but by the somber look on his face one could tell it was not one of true happiness but longing.

Alfred walked into the room carrying several juices, when he saw the group before him. They were one pitiful group, all to wrapped up in each other to notice the other as well, and the fact that they were a family…well by blood mostly was quite astounding to the old Englishmen who came from a long line of family loyalty, friendship, and love. Shaking his head he began, "Master Bruce…I have brought the juice," raising the tray on which he brought his offering.

Everyone smiled genuinely at Alfred, though some were laced with somber gratitude for his interruption rather than the juices.

Setting the children down and letting everyone get settled Bruce began, "Now to get down to business…" folding his hands on the table and sitting with great posture, "Clark, I need you and …," hesitating he added, looking at her, "Mara to come with me to China to look at something I've found…"

Before he could continue though Mara had to add, "You should've just taking me to begin with," her head held high and indignantly, but Bruce refused to comment back and was about to continue.

"But why Clark…no offense Smallville but your no archeologist," Lois reasoned, then as if it dawned on her, "You want him to cover the story?" Shock played out across her face.

Bruce was about to run with the fine excuse to bring Clark with him when Lois continued, "That's not fair," she nearly shouted like a petulant child, "Clark's been gone five years…" Lois stuttered but the shadow that clouded her vision for but a moment passed and she continued, "He can't do it alone!" She finished crossing her arms with her head held high.

Pushing his glasses up Clark said, "Lois I am sure I'll be fine…and it'll be a good story to get me back in," he reasoned with a corky smile.

"No!" was all Lois said at first until she asked, "When are WE leaving?"

Before Clark or Bruce could say anything, Mara's eyes took on a suspicious glint and looking at Lois with a cat-like grin she said, "Oh it'll be wonderful; having another girl around," clapping her hands together in over exaggerated glee.

Lois was about to tell her that she wasn't going to be spending any 'girl' time with Mara, when she saw that look…it was perfect…Mara was on her side. So smiling her own victorious grin she added to Mara's charade, "It really will be nice…we could see…" Lois tried to think of something other than a news story and anyone looking could see the concentration on Lois' face to say something, when Mara interjected.

"The sights, I am from China after all," Mara finished still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Lois nodded her head enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear, while both Clark and Bruce wanted to strangle Mara.

The gloating and glaring was soon cut short when Jason asked, "Can I come?" looking expectantly up at her mother in much the same way she had just looked at them, looking around for support she found, she was on her own with respect to Clark and Bruce.

Mara looked longingly at her nephew, she had told him to ask, no demand to go. His destiny as well as everyone's in the room depended on what they found, and she wanted them all together. So she smiled and offered, "I am bringing my own brood, along with Alfred."

Alfred mumbled, "The job never entitled babysitting ruffians."

……………………………………………………….

After several hours of the private jet flight to China, Lois was still clinging to her sit with her eyes tightly shut, and clutching Jason's one hand with a strength that would have broken a normal person's hand, but Jason sat calmly as if it were nothing.

Clark eyes Lois from across the small table which was placed between the facing rows, smiling trying to lighten her anxiety he said, "You know Lois everything will be fine, we are almost there."

Lois eyes opened just enough to glare at him, "Thanks Clark but after my last flight I think I'll just hang on," she replied sarcastically.

Looking over his glasses at her, he replied back without thinking, "Well you know Lois that statically speaking flying is still the safest way to travel," he said naturally trying to egg her on.

He realized his mistake when her eyes flew open as if she had heard a ghost, with her eyes closed she would have bet money it was Superman who had just said that to her. Shaking her head she clutched Jason's hand, squeezing her eyes closed.

Clark, nor Lois spoke for the rest of the plane ride, both replaying the words Clark had spoken over in their heads.

……………………………………

In China, things were more than hectic, traveling with such a large and difficult group made things a little trying, not to mention that Clark and Mara were constantly disappearing, only adding to Lois' curiosity and Bruce's agitation at Lois' incessant questioning.

No sooner had the whole group assembled then Dr. Oswald called asking when they planed to travel out to Crystal Cavern?

At first it was agreed upon that they would travel out the next morning, leaving Alfred and the children in their hotel in Hong Kong, but neither Mara or Lois would have any of it. They all left together the next morning or if Bruce or Clark didn't like that suggestion, there was the alternative: they all left together tomorrow morning. Seeing defeat they had agreed, both reluctant to being the children into such unknown conditions, but it did seem safer them leaving them alone in Hong Kong with Alfred.

The next morning though was even worse, Clark, Bruce, and Alfred were quickly ready and waiting, but Mara and Lois…..ugh…they each took about an hour in the bathroom, not to mention the time they took to dress and then dress the children….

Leaving in the morning was asking too much….so the group left by two, finally on the two and a half hour ride to Crystal Cavern.

…………………………………………………………………..

Smiling in mock enthusiasm Bruce said, "We're here…is everyone ready or must we take several hours to exit the car," he asked still sore over their wasted morning.

Mara let out a huff, and stepped out of the car door, followed closely by Lois and Jason.

Clark was the last one left in the car; the feeling of anticipation mixed with dread flowed through him, running a hand through his hair he stepped out of the car.

Bruce looked at his friend and asked quietly, meaning his question for Clark, despite the fact that everyone minus Lois and Alfred could hear, "Are you ready, Clark?"

Staring up at the mountain which stood before him, Clark was in awe, "As ready as I'll ever be." Still amazed that such a natural wonder, that looked so un-alien was truly some sort of Kryptonian plant on Earth. Looking instinctively toward a crack in the mountains, he began to walk ahead.

Lois was about to run up and join Clark, because, one she didn't want Clark getting the first look for himself and secondly who better to see all that was there than with Clark. Jason's hand pulled her back, he was looking up in awe, and asked, "Can you feel it," he asked excitedly, "Mom it's amazing," finished his eyes alight as he raced off to Clark who was up a ways. She watched and Jason's hand flew into Clark's into the most instinctive way. She heard him ask Clark, "Can you feel it? It's like being home after a long vacation," his finished grinning.

Clark smiled lovingly down at Jason and said, "Yes, Jason I can feel it."

"Have you ever felt it before?" Jason asked inquisitively.

Looking back up from Jason and toward the crack he said in a far off way, "Yes….once when I was younger, but even more a very long time ago."

Mara had walked up next to her brother, and stood like soldier ready for anything. Her children, Lara and Jordan, stood hesitantly next to her unsure of the feelings they felt toward what lay ahead. Bruce walked up to Lois and asked, "Miss Lane are you ready?"

Lois, though at that moment was feeling her own chilly memories of déjà vu, staring at Clark. Shaking herself awake she said still staring at Clark, "I guess…Yes, yes I am," she finished staunchly, rounding up every last bit of the general's daughter in her.

Anna raced toward the entrance, the place called to her, demanding her presence.

Clark saw Anna take off and shouted, "Anna!" He instinctively began to run after her. Mara followed shouting for Anna to come back, and stop.

Racing through the corridors and at an inhuman speed, Anna concentrated on nothing that passed by in the blur but what was head. Mara and Clark flew through the cave and lightening speeds once they were out of Lois's sights.

Bruce, Lois, and Alfred raced to keep with the children who ran at astounding speeds to catch up with Mara and Clark.

At the end of the darkened cave lay a beautiful crystal staircase, leading down into a room purely of…crystal. Anna stood at the end of the walkway where a raised dais lay. The room was humming as if it was alive and the symbol that sat below the dais glowed a soft pink which illuminated the room.

Mara stood gaping at the grandeur and splendor of the room, which held within it all that, was Krypton, of the race that was long dead save she and her family…or so she thought.

Clark's blue eyes stared in wonder at the Crystal Cavern; it was just like his Fortress of Solitude. That was when he sensed them coming; he could hear the wind breaking around them, and their heartbeats racing. In rushed Lara, Jordan, and Jason all looking amazed and exhilarated. Their large eyes took in everything and it seemed like the humming only grew with them present.

A hazy image began to emerge from dais, flicking in and out like a hologram. At first it seemed white and distorted, but soon it formed the figure of a woman. Her long flowing gown was Roman in its appearance, and her long purely bright red hair was long and straight down her back. Her pale skinned and wide hazel eyes, made her quite stunning and beautiful.

It was when she spoke that the symbol on the dais became red and her voice….at least to Clark was like listening to a ghost. Staring up at her in awe he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Rea of the House of Ir, and who are you that dare disturb the sanctity of this Kryptonian vessel?" demanded the voice so like Lana's, listening to it was like traveling back in time for Clark.

Mara glared up at the image and stated in a regal fashion, "We are Mara and Kal-El of the House of El, Rea."

"Why has the House of El come so far from Krypton," the voice asked in concern.

Clark looked sadly upon the image, "Krypton has been lost, and we were the last to be sent away."

The figure's head titled sadly and asked, "So you know nothing?"

At both Clark and Mara's nods Rea sighed sadly and asked, "Shall I tell you…." Though she was suddenly distracted by the children, "Who are they?"

"They are the next generation," Mara replied politely.

"You mean they are partly human?" Rea asked and when they both nodded she smiled widely, "It worked then," at their confused faces she continued, "The House of Ir along with the House of El saw the fall of Krypton, but the other two house, Aun and Zod deemed it impossible…"

Clark interrupted, "It was Zod who destroyed Krypton."

"That is as we the House of Ir foresaw it…You see each of the four original houses was gifted different…the House of Ir had the power of visions, agility and the ability to control energy, while the House of El had strength, heat vision, cooling breath and flight…Aun had the power to commune with nature, and Zod…Zod was a branch of the House of El…brothers founding each and sharing their abilities. Many powers we shared but those we didn't drove many of us apart, thus Ir left Krypton, scattering across the 28 known galaxies.

It was here that we found home though….we mingled in eventually, scattering across the globe," pausing to look down at Anna, "keeping our line going. You my dear are the last of all my children, what is your name?"

"Anna," she replied.

"My children killed themselves for power and land in the end, or they were killed by those wary of their powers, thus you are all that is left. This is for you," gesturing to a crystal lodged above the dais.

Reaching up Anna extended her hand as if calling the crystal to her and then as if a hand had grabbed onto it, it burst from its place and to little Anna's awaiting hand. Emitting a soft pink glow as it hummed with the rest of the Cavern.

It was at that moment that the rest of the party burst through the entry, led by Lois. Halting suddenly she took in all that was, gasping, she looked around and stared it was as if it was from a dream she had once had. Then looking to Anna she saw her holding the softly humming stone, with Jason, Lara, and Jordan hovering around her staring at it. She saw Mara looking at something just behind Anna. Turning to look she almost passed out; there was an image of a woman.

And then there was Clark, standing there before facing the woman, holding himself with a certain air that she had never beheld in Clark before. His broad shoulders and defined body made him look like…like something…a secret…cocking her head to the side and staring intently at Clark she whispered, "…secret." There was a secret that this dream place held. As she stared at him she had never expected the image woman to say:

"Kal-El I believe we have more guests," Rea smiled and gestured one delicate hand in their direction, then smiling at him she said, "But I suppose you already knew they were here."

Turning ever so slowly Clark turned to look Lois in the eye, whispering her name in a plea, "Lois…"

Her eyes which had been so confused, and her face which had been furrowed with concentration broke, as realization dawned on her….she knew a Kal-El, the last and only one left in the universe. Her face widened in shock and then contracted into such betrayal.

Clark could see the emotions passing across her face, so he reached up and took of his glasses discarded them and standing before Lois as a man who could neither be Clark Kent nor Superman. Reaching out tentatively he went to touch her face, when she stumbled back like a wounded animal.

Hurt by the pure rejection on her face he looked into her eyes, and said in the most apologetic tone, "Lois…please forgive me…I never meant…. I could never hurt you intentionally…"

Ignoring him and his apologies she asked, "What is this place?" one couldn't tell if it was venom or fear the way she asked the question.

"This is the House of Ir's final resting place," said the woman in the image, "And I am Rea the first to bring her family to Earth," she said gently, smiling.

"Rea's my great great great great great great great great great……….grandmom," Anna rattled off finally finishing with a smile, then adding seriously, "I don't think I got all the greats in though."

Mara ruffled her red hair, "It was enough, Nan," Anna affectionately by her nick name.

"See Mommy," Jason said as he picked a crystal, "it's Daddy's home, Krypton."

Lois was shocked, everything came rushing back to her in that instant that Jason said those words …the Fortress of Solitude…Zod…Jason….everything, and then he left, eyeing Clark with sad broken eyes.

Clark as well was astounded by Jason said, and with Jason looking at him now, with pure delight within his innocent eyes.

Addressing Clark as if it was nothing, Jason asked, "Daddy, what's home like," cocking his head to the side in much the same way Lois did, and looking remarkable like her.

"My home is here…Earth," Clark said with affection, only to hear Lois snort. Not breaking eye contact he continued, "Before you were born I went to find Krypton, to know if anyone was left there….my family," he said painfully, "but I didn't realize that my family was always here," he finished staring into oddly familiar blue eyes.

Jason, without thought or hesitation through himself into Clark's arms hugging him fiercely, and Clark returned that embrace, picking him up and clutching his son tightly. Then Jason leaned back and excited farm boy grin crossing his face, and turning to Mara he said, "Now we can go flying all the time!" he stated happily.

Jason suddenly was aware of the distress of someone in the room, their heart was beating rapidly, but instead of the happiness he was feeling it was from fear. Turning to look at his mother he said in a way that only innocent children can, "You can come flying with us too."

Lois could hear the desperation in her son's voice, he was with a family…a family like him…what place would she have there if he went with them. They could leave for all she knew and never return….and she would be alone…again…


End file.
